DREAM X AND HELLSING
by PROJECT M
Summary: maeve is sent to london airport after she fails a mission with her hot temper. after much thinking she thinks life is just one big hellhole that is until she meets two people from another organisation in a tale for revenge.UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A project m x hell's tinker bell project:

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 1: A strange encounter**

It was a misty night in London nothing out of the ordinary just a thick fog swirling round London as well as the local rampaging demon yes sir nothing out of the normal here if you're a hellsing operative. Arriving on the scene for this rampaging demon was a man in a red hat and a red cloak with yellow sunglasses holding what seems to be a pistol in his white gloves with a circle and inscriptions of an ancient language. He was a large man compared to his two followers both of them were girls who were both wearing the same blue outfit with the hellsing insignia on it. One of them was a pale blonde hair girl with red eyes as she stood next to the other girl who was a bit taller than her but with red hair and pale skin her eyes were silver bluely green. At a click of her fingers the red hair girl was able to create fire fairies to burn the demon but he escaped. Suddenly it stopped it was a video from last nights mission. As the red haired girl sat in an office she looked ashamed of what she did.

"Every time this happens!" Said the woman in the office quite sternly. "Every time I send you and Seras with alucard your fiery temper always seems to put the mission in jeopardy." Said the woman with pale blonde hair in a business suit.

"But we manage to stop the demon from causing anymore destruction." Said the girl protesting about the mission.

"We were lucky it didn't go far. But it's your rash decision and tactics that caused him to escape."

"But Integra…" said the girl with a frown

"I don't want to hear any more this Maeve. From now on you're on airport security until you learn some self control and teamwork." She said giving Maeve an order. As she returned back to room she sat on the bed thinking about what her boss had just said to her.

"From now on you're on airport security until you learn some self control and teamwork." As that thought played over and over again in her head Maeve tossed and turned trying to figure out what she meant by self control and teamwork. The next day came and everyone was already at work except for Maeve she was still on her way to London city airport as she arrived she was not at all happy nothing happens at an airport except for little monsters known as kids. Every time she looks at family she remembers how badly she got scared by her family just because of her powers to control fire. As she looked around for a place to get a coffee she reported back to hellsing as picked up her walkie talkie she called back to hellsing.

"Hellsing this Maeve no signs of any paranormal activity requesting permission to return home." As she repeated the message again an answer came it was her boss integra.

"Permission denied. You are to stay there until you I give you an order to return home." She said refusing her request. As she gave a huge sigh she wishes just once…just once something exciting was to happen at the airport. Suddenly there was people screaming as she turned round a figure in a black outfit covering her face and body flew passed her. As she watched the figure fly by another voice shouted.

"Hey you get back here!" he shouted in a loud angry voice. "You're gonna pay for what you've done." As she looked again she saw a boy no older than nineteen in a uniform of blue and white. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked quite handsome. As he jumped in the air she saw that is arm was glowing a strange blue aura. She immediately thought he was the bad guy chasing after the person that flew past her earlier probably for blood or cash depending what the figure had on them. As she chased after him another girl was chasing after the boy she had long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes she was also nineteen and was wearing the same outfit with the insignia _DX. _As the figure turned left down a dead end the boy followed and trapped the figure.

"Looks like its game over for you showron" he said smugly as he his hand glowed darker he was preparing for an attack. "You're going to pay for what you did to sakura. I swore on her grave" suddenly a needle was fired from behind him straight his shoulder as the boys vision became blurry he fell to the ground in complete paralysis.

"Run while he's unconscious" yelled Maeve to the figure. The figure didn't say thank it just nodded and ran. As she watched the figure run fast out of the airports exit the boy came slowly to.

"Man that must've been some really bad jetlag." He complained as he scratched his head. Suddenly a click of a barrel from gun being loaded was right behind him.

"Don't move" commanded Maeve. "Make any sudden movements and I will shoot you… now nod slowly if you understand." The boy nodded slowly. "On your feet!" she ordered him. As the boy slowly got up the girl wearing the same uniform as him stood behind her holding a gun. "You have a gun too!" she said knowing the girl was right behind she knew this because the barrel of the gun was to her head.

"Drop your weapon…" panted the girl heavily "…we don't want any trouble." As Maeve complied the girl in the _DX _outfit asked the boy. "Are you okay sir!"

"Im fine Madison" said the boy

"But what about…"

"Got away… thanks to this pest."

"Damn it" she yelled quite upset.

"Don't worry we'll get him next time Madison… remember we promised her."

"We sure did matt…we sure did." While matt and Madison were busy talking about promises Maeve pulled out another gun from her back pocket but as she pulled hers out matt pulled out to black blaster rifles from under his coat and held them right to her face. As she looked at them she asked the question that was racing through her mind.

"Who are you guys?" as matt and Madison looked at her matt replied.

"We're just two people hunting down someone who did wrong"

"I meant your names!" she demanded.

"Well im Madison Taylor dream x agent 234" she replied

"And im matt sonicble leader of the organisation dream x and who are you might I ask?"

"Im Maeve hope leery agent of the hellsing organisation. State your purpose of being in this country." As a small tear ran down matt's face Maeve could instantly tell it was really important to him and Madison.

"We're here to kill someone who destroyed our lives by destroying the magic."

CHAPTER 2: TO FORM NEW FRIENDS TO DESTROY OLD ENEMIES: in the next chapter of hellsing meets dream x Maeve takes them back to the hellsing organisation to explain what they current situation is and to hunt down their target.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 2: To form new friends to destroy old enemies**

"You expect me to fall for that bullshit" shouted out Maeve

"Look miss" said Matt.

"I told you my names is Maeve hope leery"

"I don't have time to remember your name I've got someone to hunt down." As Matt put away his gun Maeve held hers steadily at him.

"I said no sudden movements." She said as she clicked her gun. But Matt didn't flinch. As Maeve looked surprised at Matt not flinching at the sound of gun being loaded she held it steady. Suddenly Matt said something to her that would definitely bring her down into an emotional submission.

"Go ahead fire! I dare you!" he said confidently. As Maeve was about to pull the trigger Matt turned round slowly and looked her straight in the eyes. "You have no idea how painful it is to lose everything you ever cared about from when you were born to this day. I cared about someone that was my whole life thanks to you the guy that killed her got away you've got no self control over your judgement." Maeve was stunned by Matt's words this brought back a painful memory, a memory she'd rather forget. The day she lost her family, it was not long until she dropped her gun and dropped down to the floor nearly in tears. As she sat there shivering Madison said to Maeve.

"Forgive my boss he's just upset." As she hugged Maeve she whispered to her "He's a type a guy who fights for honour no matter what the cost." As Matt looked in disgust at the pitiful sight of Madison comforting the enemy.

"Let's go Madison if we hurry we can find that hateful bastard before he leaves the country." As Madison got up and quickly left Maeve on her own she wondered if she was doing the right thing just leaving a poor defenceless girl on her own in an airport.

"Matt…" she asked hesitantly

"What is it?" he sharply replied.

"It's about…Maeve. Is it right we should just leave her there? On her own."

"I don't really much care what happens to her lets just hurry up and find that bastard!" suddenly Madison stopped. "Madison come on!" he ordered her but she wouldn't budge. "Madison this no time for fun and games alright we're on a mission."

"I know!" she said coldly. "But I'm not going to leave that poor defenceless girl in that airport in her condition alone."

"Defenceless… where have you been for the past ten minutes? In case you didn't notice she's from the hellsing organisation." He said like he knew everything about hellsing. "If they can handle demons and vampires and other supernatural activities then she don't need us." Meanwhile back in the airport Maeve was still on the floor thinking about what everyone keeps saying to her. In her flash back she saw integra "From now on you're on airport security until you learn some self control and teamwork." Then she saw Matt "Got away… thanks to this pest." And then the most recent memory the words that brought her down. "Go ahead fire! I dare you!" "You have no idea how painful it is to lose everything you ever cared about from when you were born to this day. I cared about someone that was my whole life thanks to you the guy that killed her got away you have no self control over your judgement."

"No…self…control!" she said as she brought herself to her feet "I'll show that ego manic bastard that I do have self control." As she ran to the exit doors where Matt and Madison were arguing she could hear every word.

"Why are you like this your like this with everyone?"

"I'll tell you why besides us humans are the most blood thirstiest creatures that ever walked the earth." As Matt continued ranting about the human race Maeve was starting to see a young version of someone she once knew.

"Go on then list three things how the human race has fucked up their planet." Shouted Madison.

"Okay then lets see where to begin (!)" he said sarcastically. "Number one they burn fossil fuels every day which causes a bigger hole in the ozone layer which leads to their own destruction. Number two they created test tube babies just to take out their lungs and shove them inside another human who then abuses them thinking that they would just get another set of lungs from another one." He said in a furious rage. "And number three… oh yeah your going to love this one Madison people like this bastard we're hunting are nothing but evil bloodthirsty monsters that think killing is just a game, want to hear more or should I just stop." As Madison stood frozen at Matt's harsh words she could not bring herself to answer back at this point Matt had just realized what he said to her as he stepped closer to Madison and wrapped his arms around her he whispered into her ear. "Im sorry…it's just that… without… her we fall apart." As Madison's tears dried up she whispered to Matt's ear.

"She heard us and she's behind the exit doors." Said Madison knowing Maeve was behind the fire exit doors.

"Alright come out… we know your there" ordered Matt. As Maeve came out of the shadows she spoke to Matt like she had never spoke to anyone before.

"You have a side that is destructive and powerful… but yet… you're able to control that."

"What's your point?" Matt asked Maeve.

"Can…you teach… me how to… control it!"

"Is that you all wanted? Sorry but im too busy hunting down a murder right now!"

"We can help you look for him!" shouted Maeve.

"We don't need help we're fine on our own." Said Matt as he marched forward away from Maeve and hoping to leave bad company behind but he then shortly stopped as he could not hear Madison walking behind him. "Madison let's go" he ordered her. But Madison did not move. "That was an order not a suggestion!"

"Im not moving!" she said angrily as Matt turned round to look at her. she still didn't move.

"Madison your starting to get on my nerves. besides were two important people looking for someone."

"Think about it where would you be if it wasn't for the people teaching new techniques on your journeys." As Matt listened to Madison's words he remembered all the teachers that helped him that he considered as friends.

As he remembered their faces he also remembered their names. The first one that came to Matt's mind was a pink haired woman that helped him get better after he escaped the government agents. "Mom!" another one was a man with spiky grey hair with a headband on his head with a leaf symbol slanting over his left eye wearing a face mask. "Kakashi-sensei" he murmured.

"And what about the one that loves you… like a father what would she say right now."

"She would say to help Maeve to help us." Matt was thinking about…his daughter a little six year old rabbit named cream she was a friend of soinc's who was a friend of Matt and sakura who they met on their travels. Such a sweet innocent look on creams face made Matt happy and with a deep breath said something he would never normally say. "Maeve if you help us find that bastard I'll make you the most self controlled person in all of hellsing. That's a promise." He said while holding his thumb up and a smile on his face. Maeve never heard such kind words from a stranger before and with that she rose to her feet and said in a soft voice.

"Thank you… Matt sonicble of Dream X" as the rain let up the clouds suddenly moved away to reveal the sun shinning down on them. "Okay follow me I'll lead you to hellsing…I know a short cut inside."

As she lead them inside Matt was still unsure about this he knew what hellsing does but he didn't know what the people were like that's why only he and Madison went. As she led them to an old girls bathroom in the airport maeve showed them how it works. As she tapped two broken tiles in the last cubicle the wall behind the toilet lifted up and behind it was a flight of stairs leading down to the underground. "This will lead us straight to hellsing" said maeve as she lit a torch Matt and Madison were impressed by her power of fire. As they went down the stairs the wall behind them closed and all went dark apart from the light from maeve's torch which was further down the stairs as Madison stayed close to Matt she was scared but Matt stayed cool and calm.

"do you mind if i ask you something?" asked maeve nervesouly.

"what is it" he answered.

"why did this guy your hunting for kill your friend then fled over here...i mean why here!"

" I don't know but we catch him we're going to put some serious hurting on him." then from then on it was dead quite. As they reached the end maeve put out the torch and said "wait here!" she whisperd. as maeve looked left and then right she waved to them and called out "okay it's all clear" suddenly an arm grabbed her as she struggled to get free she was eventually…caught.

"Maeve" shouted Madison and Matt in unison. As they ran to the end of the tunnel splashing through puddles on the floor they soon walked into a bright light which was the hellsing organisation. As they came out they quickly covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light. As their eyes adjusted to the light they wish now that they couldn't see. Hellsing agents surrounding them with their weapons but that's not what scared them into was a man in a red cloak and yellow sunglasses drooling for blood.

"Matt what's going on" she said trembling in fear.

"I'll tell you what's going on…we were set up" said Matt trying to control his rage.

"set up…what do you mean set up" asked Madison as got closer behind Matt.

"I mean this whole thing…was a trap!" he said as he looked at the man in red.

CHAPTER 3 MAEVE: FRIEND OR FOE

In this chapter Matt thinks that maeve led them down here so that her friend could drink their blood but there is one way to survive that's to answer one simple question but do Matt or Madison know the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 3: Maeve: Friend or Foe?!**

As matt and Madison looked around they couldn't see a way out only one but it would involve a hailstorm of bullets.

"See Madison this why I don't get close to anyone anymore they stab you in the back by leading you to your death." Said matt annoyed with him self. In his head thoughts were rushing through especially about himself. "You dip shit you should've known that this was all a trap but you fell for the pathetic 'I can help you find your friends murderer' act didn't ya!" as matt looked at Madison he remembered the day after the funeral when Madison came back to his flat for some comforting. In matt's flash back there was a room full of bottles of vodka and beer everywhere like some piece of art. As the front door opened in walked matt and Madison dressed in black obviously coming back from the funeral. As matt walked slowly to the kitchen clearing piles of rubbish with his legs he asked Madison. "Would you like a beer or a vodka?" matt offered her. Madison shook her head.

"I don't drink!" she replied. As matt put back the bottle of fosters beer and brought out a bottle of Smirnoff Madison asked matt. "I would like a green tea please matt!" matt nodded. Moments later matt put the green tea on the table as Madison unpacked her things. As matt knocked on the door Madison quickly hid something back in her suitcase. "Yes matt?" she asked.

"Just to let you know your teas out here" he replied.

"Thanks" she replied back. As matt walked away she quickly shut her suitcase and shoved it under the bed. When she sat down on the brown wooden table in the middle of the living room in matt's flat she asked him.

"Do you have parties up here?" she said as she looked at all the bottles left around the flat.

"Sometimes" he said as he took a swig of his vodka "But not for a while at least."

"Sakura ever came to one"

"Nah! She would be always with the girls of Dream X and she would always invite you round remember!" matt said spilling out a secret.

"How do you know that I come round?" the cat was out of the bag now matt would always replay an image in his head about Madison pulling out a huge hammer from her bra and squashing him with it. Well it couldn't be worst of what's just happened.

"I know this because… because I was… I was dared to go to the girl's dorm in Dream X and take a photograph of the girls in their bras." Matt closed his eyes waiting for this giant hammer to smash him on his head but he heard a small laughter instead. As he opened his eyes he could see Madison giving out a small girlish giggle as she held her finger in a hook position touching her lip. "Man and I thought sakura was the only one who did that!" she said letting out a secret. "I dared her to take a picture of you in your underwear too." Matt looked surprised.

"Why only me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see if she'd do it because it was a dare or do it because she had feelings for you." Suddenly bursted out.

"Well did she!" as Madison looked surprised matt quickly said "The dare I mean" he said as his face turned red.

"She did but she never did say why she did it." Said Madison sadly wishing to know the answer.

"Madison" matt yelled out. As she looked up matt was towering above her as she waited to hear what he has to say he finally said to her. "Lets make a promise right here! Let's promise we will catch sakura's killer and make him pay." Madison nearly cried because of matt's word so she stood up and grabbed matt's hand and the promised was sealed.

"Don't worry Madison when we search for him I'll watch your back and protect you." Said mat promising to protect her like he did with sakura.

"Don't worry matt I would go through hell and back just to find out who killed her and why?" she said sounding tough for sakura. As matt came back from the flash back he said to him self.

"Well Madison I hope this was the type of hell you were talking about the one you said going through and back." As the hellsing operatives held their guns in position the man in the red cloak with yellow sunglasses licked his sharp pointy teeth and turned to Maeve's captive.

"Master may I drain their blood before they spread the secret of hellsing?" He asked.

"No not yet alucard! I want to see what they will do under extreme pressure." Said Integra like she was testing the limits of matt and Madison's will power. As Maeve tried to set her alight to get free Integra suddenly said. "If you do Maeve lets see how long you can survive against alucard on your own." She said threatening her while she was gagging her. She couldn't do it she withdrew her attack; she knew how strong alucard was so she just watched her teacher and new friend trapped by her own organisations and friends. As matt looked round getting more and more frustrated like some caged animal suddenly he shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Who's in charge here?!" suddenly Integra stepped forward and announced.

"I am!" as matt looked at the woman with pale blonde hair who was holding Maeve he said to himself in a low dark voice.

"Perfect!" as he reached into his pockets he suddenly charged at integra as matt revealed six kunais before matt could lay a single blow alucard stepped in front of his master and pulled out his pistol. As he pulled the trigger the silver bullet went into matt's arm and blood shot out as matt bent over in pain alucard delivered a punch to his stomach and then a kick to the face sending matt and the headband he had been wearing flying towards Madison.

As Madison looked on in horror seeing matt injured and more blood being shed. Despite all the guns being pointed at her she ran to catch matt before he hit the ground. As she slid on her knees to catch him integra was impressed by their team work and believe me she's not so easily impressed. As she looked at their team work she said to herself.

"Their teamwork knows no bounds, when one falls the other will rush in despite how dangerous it is to catch her fallen friend, while the other protects his team mates by using his own body as a shield." As she looked down at Maeve "he was even risking his life to save her. Someone from a different organisation" as she remembered what he try to do her just a few moments ago. She had never felt more scared in her life if alucard didn't step in quick enough she would've been killed despite the fact that she had quick reflexes.

"How dare you try to strike my master impurities dogs I shall banish you both to eternal damnation" he said as he clicked his gun preparing to fire. As Madison hold on tight to matt, matt was looking at a one way ticket to hell with Madison.

"Alucard stop!" shouted integra. Everyone looked surprised at integra she was actually commanding alucard to not fire on the intruders. As she walked over to him Maeve was freed from her grasp and rushed over to her teacher as she ran over to him she picked up his head band showing a symbol of a cloud.

"Are you alright you two?" she asked worried about her new friends as she handed back the head band.

"What do you care!" replied matt sharply as he Snatched the headband back from her.

"I care a lot….I was willing to set alight my own boss to save you"

"And we're supposed to believe that" Madison replied coldly.

Maeve looked shocked at this side of Madison that she or matt have never seen before. Underneath that warm skin and kind feelings lies a dragon of ice waiting to be set free. As Maeve looked matt she saw that he had a scar above his eye where the headband was, she became worried that the scar might open and more blood to come out. As Madison reached into her coat pocket she realised that the bandages she carried weren't in her uniform but in the luggage they left at the airport just before they saw the fugitive. As matt yelled in pain Madison was be coming more and more anxious of matt's condition. She had a dilemma on her hands. On one hand she could leave the bullet in their and hope matt shakes it off like he always does OR she takes it out but has nothing she can bandage it with. As she looked at matt and his bleeding arm she made a decision she was going to remove the bullet and hope matt quickly heals. Mean while in the crowd of hellsing operatives integra was whispering something in alucard's ear.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked curiously. As she looked at him with dagger like eyes he could tell she was serious. "Very well master it shall be done on your command." He said as he put his gun away and reached for something in his pockets. As Madison gently removed the bullet her worst fear happened matt's arm was bleeding far too much to stop without bandages. "I'll be fine Madison." Said matt confidently. Suddenly something unbelievable happened Maeve tore off part of her uniform to make a bandage.

"You need this more than I do." Said Maeve as she handed Madison the torn uniform. Matt and Madison were stunned by this after all the things they said to her she still wanted to help them "This is something I don't usually do" said matt as he stood up with the help of Madison. As matt placed both hands on Maeve's face he gently pulled himself towards her where as he got closer their lips met….. Maeve couldn't believe it…someone for once actually kissed her. As their lips departed from each other Maeve started to blush and produced a small flame around her body. Suddenly integra interrupted this touching moment.

"Intruders!" as matt and Madison turned to her she asked them. "I have a question for you… a question that could determine your very lives." As matt and Madison prepared themselves for the question they just hoped they knew the answer. "Hellsing is also known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights my full name is Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing by most people call me integral or master. Hellsing is an organisation sworn to protect people from scum demons and vampires and to protect queen and county by any means necessary. Now that you know about hellsing here's my question what is your organisations name and what it does?" as matt looked at Madison he thought to himself.

"I can't put Madison in danger…I promised her I'd protect her!" as matt hung his head down he realised there was only one answer unfortunately it might be the wrong answer.

"What is your answer" demanded integra.

"I regrettably…" said matt as he slowly lifted his head up. Madison knew why matt was doing this.

"Matt don't!" shouted Madison but it was too late.

"…refuse to answer your question! On the grounds of exposure to our agents and organisation."

"You…refuse?!" said integra.

"Yes!"

"Very well…alucard do it!" she ordered alucard.

"As you wish, master!" He said as he charged at Matt and Madison.

"All hellsing operatives stand down!" She ordered them. As the hellsing operatives complied Maeve refused to move instead she used her own body as a shield to protect them both.

"Alucard stop!" she pleaded.

"Out of the way Maeve this won't hurt a bit for them." She still refused to move. Suddenly matt pushed her aside in an act of kindness as he pushed her he said to her.

"Please forgive me!" as matt and Madison stood side by side with their eyes close the next thing they were expecting was…death to appear.

CHAPTER 4: SONGS FROM TORTURED SOULS. Did matt and Madison survive? is the end for the DX agents? To find out read the next chapter.

(Little warning, im experimenting with something new…adding my favourite artists songs in my story sang by matt and sakura. Don't hate me for it)


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 4: songs from tortured souls **

As matt and Madison closed their eyes they only thing that could think about was how they failed sakura in finding her murderer. As Matt trembled after seeing an image of sakuras smiling face he muttered "I'm so sorry sakura I made you a promise I couldn't keep." As Maeve got up from the ground after matt pushed her out of harms way she could see she was too late, alucard had already struck…but something was amiss!

As she looked at his position she could see he had not bitten their necks nor gone for their necks in the first place. A few minutes passed matt and Madison could still felt their hearts beating in fear but as they slowed down they opened their eyes. They thought the slowing heart beats were sign saying they were dying but a huge shock came to them when they alucard was beside his mistress. As she stood there with a smile on her face she suddenly said to them.

"Congratulations…you passed." Matt and Madison looked shocked so did Maeve as her mouth dropped she rapidly said.

"What… you mean that this whole thing…was just a test?"

"Yes Maeve…I wanted to see if either of them had the courage to attack me or move quickly in a dangerous situation and they both did making them temporary hellsing agents." As matt and Madison looked at their sleeves where they felt a hand slapping them on the arm they could see an emblem matching Maeves emblem on her uniform.

"Wait what about the question?" matt asked integra "I refused to answer it…how come we've been made temporary hellsing agents"

"Because matt" she said as she approached him "if you did say your organisations name and what it does then we couldn't trust you to leave hellsing without exploiting our secret… you passed by refusing to answer that shows true commitment." As matt went shake her hand he clenched his arm from where the bullet went in as he screamed in pain integra helped him to one of the doctor specialist's in hellsing matt whispered to her "This pain is nothing… not compared what Madison's been through." As they arrived in a spare cell in hellsing she laid him down on the bed and said to him.

"You stay here Seras Victoria will be down to see you soon." She said as she left the room. As she left she could see that scar above his eye. it was bothering her but she couldn't ask him where he got it because she was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Can I help you mistress?" said a voice behind her. As she turned round to see who said that she saw a man wearing a butler's outfit with a red tie and a gold monocle with black hair. As he looked at his mistress with big concerning brown eyes he could tell something was bothering her.

"No…everything is just fine Walter I just need to see where sears is for our young guest." She said to Walter hiding the truth of what's really bothering her. "Can you just watch him for me" she asked Walter.

"Certainly mistress!" He replied. As she left Walter knocked on the metal door as the metallic echoed a voice arose from inside.

"Come in" said matt. As Walter opened the door he couldn't see the person who left a blood stain on the sheets.

"I know you in here" said Walter looking round "There's no need to hide…you're our guest here at hellsing."

"Who's hiding???" said matt again. "Maybe im behind you?" he said as he tapped Walter on the shoulder. As he turned round no was there then matt said "or maybe im above you?" as he scratched Walters head. When Walter looked up he couldn't believe it on the ceiling was a blond boy with blue eyes with a bandage round his right arm… hanging from the ceiling like some vampire he wasn't at all shocked I mean he works with a bunch of vampires.

"You must be matt" he said not shocked at all.

"That I am... and you are."

"My name master matt is Walter C. Dollneaz but you can Walter!"

"Thanks Walter and you can just call me matt none of that master stuff."

"Very well mast…I mean matt" as moments passed matt decide to somersault onto the bed. "May I ask you something matt?"

"Sure Walter what is it?"

"You're not part vampire are you?" matt gave out a small chuckle.

"That's the funniest damn thing I ever heard" he said as he calmed down "no im not a vampire I just focus chakra into my feet to sustain balance and the ability to walk on ceilings that's all!" as Walter nodded he asked matt.

"If I maybe so bold why are you in London if your organisations on the other side of the world."

"There's something I need to do first!" he said sadly. As he looked out the window he could see a starry night that he and sakura use to look at every time they couldn't afford a hotel or find a place to stay. Meanwhile somewhere in London screams of pain from an underground facility could be heard. The girlish screams of pain were becoming more and more frequent. In the middle of stone torture room was a wooden rack with rusty chains on the rack was a young girl with brown hair and emerald coloured eyes in rag clothes made from the 16th century. As a man in a black mask made of leather was using a whip to hit this poor innocent girl a voice from the blackness spoke in a evil way demanding something.

"Tell me how to use your magic!"

"You can dream on you freak!" she said refusing to listen "I wouldn't do it before and I won't do it now" the shadow became more and more angry. as he clicked his fingers the man in the black mask whipped her harder and harder until she spoke. but she didn't. suddenly the masked figure that matt and Madison were chasing dropped down next to the figure and whispered in his ear. The figure smiled an evil smile. "You'll be glad to hear that your two best friends are here. Now if you don't want anything to happen to them you'll tell me how to use your magic…sakura!" as sakura gasped she realised that something unfortunate might happen to matt and Madison if she doest tell them how to use her magic. But she knew deep down that matt and Madison are capable of looking out for them selves.

"I won't…because I know matt and Madison are capable of not falling for any of traps." She said having faith in her friends. As she turned to the masked figure she said angrily "I can't believe you work for him after all we've been through…Syaoron." Suddenly the evil figure laughed.

"You still don't get do you? Boy this record of you was one hundred percent correct clumsy, useless and an utter klutz…show her who you really are?" he said to the cloaked figure. As the figure stepped out the darkness the figure removed its mask to revel its true face sakura was in for a surprise. As sakuras mouth dropped she couldn't believe it.

"You're not Syaoron but why…why would you do it m…" before sakura could finish she was knocked out cold by a man behind her.

"Put her back in her cell…will try again tomorrow"

"Why's that sir" asked a girl with long brown hair.

"Im sick at looking at her."

Back at hellsing matt asked Walter "can you show where the roof is?"

"Im not sure matt shouldn't you wait before sears arrives before you go about hellsing." As matt looked at him with sadden eyes.

"Please it's really important" he asked with a sad tone of voice.

"If it's really that important…I can't see why not." He said agreeing to take matt to the roof. As matt grabbed the bag and flung it over his shoulder he's eyes brightened up hoping this could lift his and Madison's spirits. As Walter led him to the roof he had a feeling that matt is capable of doing many things…but were they good or bad? He just had to trust him like he does with alucard. As the metal door opened Walter showed matt the roof of hellsing he couldn't believe how heavy matt's bag was the bag he carries around like it was nothing. As he stained to hold it while matt was looking for the peak of the building another door was being opened but this one led into an empty cell.

"In you go princess." Said a fat man with short black hair as he chuckled evilly when he threw sakura in. "chain her up good, boys! The master wants to use her tomorrow." As the two men chained her up one of them had a sexual idea of chains.

"It's just too bad your not wearing leather or I'll do you up good." Sakura shudder at the thought. As the men chuckled sakura closed her eyes hoping…hoping to hear matt's song one last time. As the door was closed shut behind them she reached for her song card. Back at hellsing matt was unzipping his bag. Inside his bag was a lot of weapons guns pistols kunais Shurikens but the reason for the bag was he carried soothing he never leaves home without…his guitar!

"Thanks Walter I'll be fine" he said thanking Walter for his services.

"If you need anything just ring me" he said telling matt how to reach him. As matt started tuning up his guitar sakura got her song card out.

"Song card sing to me the song broken." As the spirit of the card came out she was ready to sing. As played a few bars on his guitar he said to the starry night above.

"Hey sakura I hope you can hear this all the way up there…it's our song."

**For this part- broken by ****Seether and far away by ****Nickelback**

As matt played the intro to broken he started to sing loud so that sakura could hear him up in heaven.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore. The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away." As matt played a guitar solo for a bit he then sang back with sakura "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away... Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone...You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore!" he sang. As he finished the song he and sakura loved so much he wondered if he and Madison were ever going to find Sakuras murderer

Back in the cell sakura thought to herself she would never see matt again if she didn't give that creep want he wants. As she reached for a tissue in her pocket she realized the card she made with matt long ago was sitting in her breast pocket. They made this card when they needed help in a sticky situation. The projection card. As she summoned it she told the card spirit to find someone close to matt and to tell them she's not dead. As the spirit flew out the window it traveled the night sky searching for the voice that song card had been singing. As matt put down his guitar for a second he said to the heavens "that was for you sakura because without you…I'm broken inside." As the projection card heard the word broken she went down on the roof to listen to matt's voice, just to see if it was him. Meanwhile down stairs a hellsing agent with blonde hair and red eyes was looking in every room looking for someone. As she asked every other operative where the person she was looking for was they all shook their heads.

"Where is he? Integra said he'd be in cell block D but he's nowhere… and what she told me from his injuries he couldn't have gotten far." Suddenly she saw Walter a sudden relief came to her Walter could tell you where everyone was in hellsing. "Walter" as he looked up he saw sears running towards him.

"Is something wrong sears?" he asked concerned

"Integra asked to look over someone's injuries but I can't seem to find him anywhere." Suddenly it came to Walter.

"If your looking for someone called matt he's on the roof."

"On the roof…what's he doing there?"

"He said he had some things to do."

"Thanks Walter…oh! Before I forget can you bring some hot soup to Madison she's a bit shy to ask." Asked sears

"Will do" complied Walter.

Upstairs on the roof matt was looking over the London streets and their lights and how they seem to match the star filled sky. As he picked his guitar once more the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone down on him. As he looked up into the heavens he said with a smile on his face.

"Well this is for you a song I was going to sing to you but I guess now's a good a time as ever." he said to sakura up there "you know it's kinda funny this was my way of apologizing to you for being far away for too long. Now I guess it's the other way." As matt began the intro from nickleback's far away a tear swelled up in his eye.

"This time, This place Misused, Mistakes, Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait .Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left.'Cause you know, you know, you know. That I love you That I have loved you all along And I miss you From far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up. 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know. That I love you That I have loved you all along And I miss you From far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. So far away, been far away for far too long So far away been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know I wanted… I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say." While matt was singing sears was climbing up the stairs.

"Reckless agent from another organisation." She muttered angrily. As she approached the door she swung it open furiously she heard matt's voice singing to the heavens.

"That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go" and at that moment sears saw a figure surrounding matt she drew for her gun hoping to free matt but as she looked up she could see that the figure wasn't attacking it was holding him like she knew him. "Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go!" as matt finished the figure turned round to face sears and said to her in a sweet and calming voice.

"Tell him…tell him she's not dead"

"I can't…I don't know who she is." As matt turned round the projection card disappeared back into its card form…it failed.

"Who's not dead" asked matt wondering who this girl behind him was talking to.

"I…I don't know she never did say her name." as matt walked over to her sears remembered why she came up. "Oh yes! I'm here to check your arm Mr. matt sonicble. Orders from Integra."

"Very well" matt sighed as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal…nothing. It didn't make sense Integra said there was a bullet wound on his arm where Maeve's tattered uniform was. She thought she was mistaken but as she checked his other arm she saw that there was no bullet wound anywhere.

"I don't understand I swear Integra told me that my master shot you in the arm and you were bleeding heavily. But it looks like it never touched you." she said as she stood there checking every part of his arm. meanwhile under the ground in a secret location the mysterious figure sitting in his chair in complete darkness was talking to the other members of his party.

"It seems our little birdie won't sing and torturing her doesn't seem to do anything. I guess we move on to plan B." he said discussing their situation.

"What's plan B sir?" asked a girl with blonde hair wearing a black headband. As the figure looked at her black eyes he said to her.

"We lure matt and his friends here maybe then she'll sing…but we haven't got much time... we need to do it fast before we miss it." He ordered them to get a move on.

"Miss what my liege?" asked a man with giant sword on his back in a black outfit.

"Our opportunity…to grind that cursed organisation into dust." He said with a smile on his face. A smile of evil and twisted thoughts.

"You mean… Dream X, sir?" asked the girl with the black headband.

"Yes Mandusa! Dream X and their pathetic leader…Matt Sonicble! He'll pay for what he's done." As the figure put his head down thinking of all the awful things he and matt and been through and how matt betrayed him. As the figure looked up he saw the mysterious figure that matt and Madison were chasing. "Just the person I wanted to see… I need you to do a job for me." As the masked figure nodded the figure listened to the next task. "I need you to cause as much destruction in central London to bring matt running towards you then…run!...All the way the back here." He said discussing the figures job. As the figure passed a clip to one of his henchmen "wear this! So we can monitor his progress." The figure became angry "easy now! Soon matt will know the truth and then you can do with him as you wish but leave him alive…" he said to the figure as he licked his teeth for blood lust "I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH IS REVEALED: in this chapter Integra finds out the truth behind matt's scar and is angry, after an emergency call from an underground train station Matt, Madison and Maeve rush to put a stop to this carnage only to find out that it's the person they've been after but with shocking results.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 5: the truth is revealed **

In the local library under the section supernatural someone was doing a little research. Under a bright desk lamp was Integra looking in book titled injuries from the supernatural by Dr. Richard burns. As she looked through the whole book she couldn't find one thing on scars this was really driving her up the wall.

"Out of all these books and not one of them tells me about scars… I need to know the truth about that scar." She said with a heavy sigh. "If only my farther were here he would know something about it." Suddenly it came to her. "My father's journal he recorded everything about the supernatural more than theses quacks ever did." She said as she left in search of her father's journal. Meanwhile back at hellsing in a large room matt was working on his fighting skills. As he punched and kicked the bag he was thinking about sakura's murderer and how much hurt he was going to put on him. "Die Syaoron die!" he screamed as he landed blows on the punching bag. As he knocked the punching bag off its chain he was panting heavily because he threw his anger at the punching bag. Suddenly a voice behind him spoke out.

"Easy… maybe this is how you do things in your organisation but here with a different policy." As matt turned round he could see that fiery glow of those eyes he could never forget.

"Sorry…I'll pay for it" he said as he took out a huge wad of cash. Maeve looked at wallet it was to fit to burst how in the hell does a dream x agent get money like that. As she rushed over to look at this money he had sears suddenly came in.

"Maeve" she shouted. Maeve suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked round to see her by the entrance way looking serious "Integra needs to see us right away." As Maeve marched off towards Integra's office she was thinking to herself. "What have I done now? I've been here all this time!" as matt followed sears stopped him saying. "Sorry full hellsing operatives only" as she left matt in the large room. As Maeve and sears quickly marched off down the hallway to Maeve and dragged her down a dark corridor. Maeve looked puzzled why was sears leading her away from Integra's office? What could be so serious that she needed to drag her away from matt? As soon as they got to the end of corridor Maeve asked sears. "Why are we down here and when Integra's office is down there?"

"Okay this may sound crazy but I saw…a ghost!" she said explaining why she brought her down the corridor. As Maeve walked slowly towards she gently knocked her on the head with her fist, as sears rubbed her head she said "what was that for?"

"You knuckle head we see demons and vampires everyday why should a ghost be any different from our routine." She mocked.

"This was different" she said with a worried look in her eyes. "She said…tell matt im not dead!"

"Who's not dead" she asked.

"I don't know she didn't say" as Maeve pondered on what sears had just said she then suddenly realized. "We need to tell matt at once." As she ran down the dark corridor hoping to find matt she wondered if sakura was alive…then why she didn't tell matt herself is beyond her. Just then all hell let loose a hellsing operative ran up to her and said.

"There's an emergency at Victoria station" he said as matt turned the corner "apparently someone in black clothes is setting the place on fire." At that moment Maeve saw matt and grabbed him as she approached she screamed happily

"We got him"

"Got who?" matt asked. As Maeve looked at him with raised eyebrows she gently knocked on the head.

"You idiot the murderer you've been searching for…we know where he is." As Matts eyes lit up he knew that this time will be the last time sakuras murderer will get away. As matt and Maeve turned the corner matt shouted to Madison as they past her.

"Come on Madison we know where sakuras murderer is" as Madison heard what matt said she grabbed her case from her cell and ran after them. As they left hellsing a shadow figure watched them leave. As the camera on the figures head zoomed in on matt running the live feedback was broadcasted on large TV screen in complete darkness.

"Yes matt…hurry…we wouldn't want you to fall into a trap now (!)" said the shadow sarcastically. As he changed the channel upon the screen was the man with the large sword. "All right jijo make sure matt catches him if not beat him until He's barley conscious so matt can catch up!"

"Yes sir!" said jijo as he saluted to the dark figure.

"Soon all the pieces of the puzzle will come together." He said as he tightened his fist.

"And soon…so very soon…vengeance shall be mine." As jijo looked at his comrades he said to them.

"Alright our mission is to make sure the person matt's after doesn't get away this time." As she smiled he said in low evil voice. "The master is counting on us." As he raised his sword above him he shouted on the rooftop "for the glory of the darkness" as his comrades raised their weapons in the air they all shouted "for the glory of the darkness." As they dispersed to the large smoke cloud a figure was watching in darkness. "If all else fails…I'll have to step in." said a man surround in darkness. At that moment Matt, Maeve and Madison just arrived at Victoria station and could see the place was on fire and there was no way in not with those policemen.

"We'll never get in now" matt said in defeat. Maeve looked at him and said.

"Don't give up matt! It's like my grandmother use to say. If all hope fails, make your own" as matt pondered this for a moment he said to himself

"Make your own, eh?" He said humming to himself. "Sounds like a plan." He said to Maeve. At this point Madison opened her large metal case and pulled out… two hellsing uniforms. As Maeve's jaw dropped in amazement matt said. "Once again Madison you've out done yourself." As Maeve stammered of how Madison created those costumes in a short amount of time was beyond her.

"I don't believe this…how you made two hellsing costumes in a matter of three hours is beyond me Madison."

"I didn't" she replied. "I made THREE hellsing uniforms in three hours." She said as she smiled while holding up three fingers.

"Believe me Madison can do anything" said matt as he got changed into his hellsing uniform.

"I know that but who's the third one for?" asked Maeve.

"Who do you think?... You of course!" said matt as he threw it at Maeve. Maeve looked at the uniform it was the same as hers except it was different she couldn't quite put her finger. As all three of them stood there behind the red double Decker bus outside Victoria station something didn't seem right. "Something doesn't smell right" said matt as he analyzed the surrounding area.

"What doesn't seem right?" asked Maeve.

"If there is a fire here…why are there no firemen?"

"Probably a crank call we got those a lot." Maeve said saying it was a probably a joke from some London hooligans.

"No… I don't think so… no one can make up something like that." Suddenly the two policemen caught his attention "Let's see if those policemen are real." Said matt as he reached into his pocket, the same pocket where he tried to attack integra from before. As matt ran out into traffic blindly and nearly get hit by three different vehicles Maeve tried to stop him. As she ran after him she couldn't believe Matts speed she could barley keep up with him. The policemen heard the commotion and saw someone running across the road. As he took out two kunais from his pocket he threw at the policemen hoping to be nothing but illusions but they struck in their arms and blood came pouring out. As the police men yelled in pain they took out their guns from their holsters they started firing bullets at matt. With their ability to shoot with dead aim accuracy matt didn't stand a chance. As the bullets came closer and closer Maeve summoned up a fire wall to melt the bullets. The fire raged to protect matt and the policemen from each other, but matt continued his attack he was determined to kill these guys. As he broke through the firewall he took out a sword from underneath his coat and slashed their throats in a rage for revenge. As the policemen fell dead to the floor their guns also followed but as one of them hit the floor a bullet was set off and struck matt in the head Maeve looked on in horror as the gun went off. As the loud bang echoed she saw matt drop to the floor.

"No…not again." She said as she ran over to matt with tears swelling up in her eyes. As she got there she saw that matt's body was lifeless. "I thought you said you wouldn't die until you found sakura!" as she sat next to him hugging his lifeless body she heard a voice behind her.

"I did and I still keep it." As she slowly looked behind her she couldn't believe it matt was standing behind her without a scratch. As she quickly looked at the dead body and back at matt she asked him.

"But…how…why?"

"I used something called substitution Jutsu. Just before it hit me" said matt with a smile.

"Oh matt!" she said in a creepy kind of voice.

"Yes Maeve?" he said unaware what was coming. Suddenly a fist with metal knuckle dusters punched matt across the face which made his nose bleed and sent him flying across the street.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily "It's bad enough you killed two British enforces but you humiliate me by thinking you were dead." As she shook matt he called out from the other side of the street.

"Come take a look of this then!" as she turned round to see matt was on the other side of the street. As she turned back to see what she was shaking it was another dummy of Matts and the original is bad enough.

"This dummy just outsmarted me again and I don't mean the substitute dummy." As matt opened up the coat he saw something that shocked him. As he looked at Madison he said to her in a stern voice.

"You got scissors?"

"Yes matt" she as she handed him the scissors from her metal case. As matt cut out a circle of the uniform Maeve thought they were just adding it to their collection of people they killed.

"I cant' believe integra let you into hellsing if you just going to attack innocent bystanders." She yelled angrily "and you know what how do I know that this black figure your chasing isn't just your friend in disguise. I think I know what you guys really are…your traitors!" matt and Madison ignored her. "Yeah that's it your traitors just attacking the innocent and ruining your organisations reputata --" she stopped suddenly because something was thrown at her while she was talking as she looked down "--tion?" as she picked up two bits of cloth matt said to her.

"Recognise the emblem?"

"Yeah it's…it's." she said in shock "Hellsing's" as she looked at the emblem she saw a slash going right the way through it. "But it's got a slash on it, what does it mean?"

"It means these two are the traitors." He said before he explained what he meant. "By slashing through the symbol of your village or organisation it means you are now an S-class traitor and you have cut all bonds to your friends and everyone around you."

"But…why?" asked Maeve. As matt thought about why it suddenly came to him.

"How long have these guys been with hellsing?" he asked her.

"Not long about…5 weeks."

"I knew it!" matt said triumphantly. "These guys never wanted to join hellsing…they were ordered to."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About a month ago sakura was murdered and these guys happen to join hellsing a week before it."

"So what it could be mere coincidence?" she said hoping matt was lying. As matt approached he said.

"Look I know you guys were close but this was all set up they knew I would track down the guy that killed her even if that meant coming here, and if that's true why London?"

"What's wrong with London?" she asked.

"Nothing it just that he could've gotten on any plane leading him anywhere but when chased through the terminals back in our country, he was looking for the London flight." As he hugged her Maeves tears dried up. "You got to be more open Maeve to everyone around you. We know about your past…Walter told me everything." As he hugged her even harder she felt safe and for once not afraid of what might happen if someone got too close to her. "I know people treated you like a freak but hey…so was I!"

"Well what you waiting for let's go in there and make this bastard pay for what he's done." She said cheerfully. As they matched off into the Victoria station Maeve felt a lot better. "For once…there is someone who likes me and he's right I should be more open to people." As she looked at matt she said to herself. "This guy has been mistreated by everyone through his whole life but if finds people like Madison and sakura and others and still helps people then that's the kind of person I want to become." Meanwhile back at hellsing integra was looking for her fathers journal.

"Come on! I know he put it here somewhere." She said in frustration. As she looked high and low for it she finally found it in an old draw that had not been touched in years. As she blew off the dust the title read in red ink "My journal by Sir Arthur Hellsing" as she looked through the book she found the chapter on scars. "During my research I found that scars are the link between the master and the servant this was then proven when a vicar of Lancaster was possed by a demon the scar on his chest was in two parts. The first part had the mark of evil, the horns of the demon. The second was the ravens claw this meant that the demon posseing the man was the demon raven flodgasist." As she looked for a scar in the shape of a scythe…then it came to her.

"Wait a minute… it says here scars are links between master and servants and if that's true then matt is the servant of…death." She dropped the book in shock. Her discovery could be a blessing or a curse. She would have to wait and see what matt does. Back at Victoria station matt was looking for this black figure. All of a sudden a shadow ran behind him. As he turned round he could see the figure going into the one of the trains that were standing at the station. He knew this was it…he was going to catch showron and end it…tonight. As he ran into the train it was pitch black no passengers, no ticket conductor no nothing and the only sound that could be heard was a strange ticking noise. As the ticking grew louder and louder matt found the source of the ticking coming from… A BOMB! As he ran out , the train was engulfed by a massive fireball. As glass flew everywhere he was lucky that Madison or Maeve weren't with him. As the figure ran for the exit a fist came around the Conner knocking out the figure. It was jijo.

"Sorry…master's orders you understand" he apologised and then disappeared. As matt got to his feet the lights in the station came back on. As Madison and Maeve rushed back they saw the figure was unconscious and wondered who it was as matt came over he said to Madison.

"Get your camera out! Maeve when I give the word burn him to a crisp." They both were excited about their jobs. As matt held the figure up against the wall he said congratulating the figure. "Well you put up a good run showron but now it's over." As the figure started to wake up matt was slowly reaching for the mask when suddenly his communicator went off. "Damn it! Maeve hold this trash for a minute" as she held the figure where matt was holding him matt answered his communicator. "You guys have the worst timing ever."

"Sorry sir! We just wanted you to know that showrons been caught." Said a dream x officer.

"I know I got him right here" said matt stating the obvious. The dream x officer looked shocked.

"Are you sure sir?"

"What do you mean if im sure take a look for yourself" as he pointed the video screen at the figure.

"But sir…showrons here…at Dream X he said he didn't know sakura had been murdered… isn't that right showron"

"Yeah matt im here!" said showron.

"But…where've you been for the past 5 weeks." He asked looking confused.

"In hospital serve food poisoning I got it after we landed from Hong Kong."

"We…who's we?"

"Me and Meilin of course" as matt looked even more confused he said as he slowly reached for the figures mask.

"If your there then who's this?" he said as he yanked the mask of the figures head. The shock to Madison, matt and Maeve was enough to drop the case and communicator.

"No…" Madison said in disbelief

"I don't believe this…" said matt in incredulity.

"Who is this bitch?" said Maeve.

"This bitch would be sakuras murderer "Meilin Rae!" he said as her long black hair in an Odango Style fell down where it had been tied up underneath that mask and the brown eyes looking at them full of darkness and hatred. Little did they know that above of them two more traitors of an organisation were looking down on matt and reporting the status

"Master! Meilin has been captured requesting permission to rescue her." Asked the girl with the black headband in a long black dress, but her master said.

"Permission denied leave Meilin and come back to base"

"But sir!" she questioned.

"Don't question me and get back immediately or suffer the same fate as matt." As she sighed heavily she replied sadly.

"Understood ETA to base 15 minutes." As she and her partner disappeared into the darkness they were hoping that meilin would be alright.

CHAPTER 7: DEEP COVER IN THE UNDERGROUND SHADOWS… COMING SOON! In this chapter matt Maeve and Madison discover something shocking about London and why meilin led them here and all this is being held in an underground Goth club. What secret lies beneath London????? And why is matt needed?????


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 6: Deep cover in the underground shadows**

As matt held Meilin by her neck collar he demanded her to tell him. "Why did you lead us here?" as she looked at him she just spat in his face and smiled. As matt wiped the saliva off his face he clutched his fist and smacked her round the face. "I'll ask you again! Why did you lead us here?" as she looked at him again she spat in his face this time there was blood.

As he raised his fist to smack her again Maeve stopped him. "Let go Maeve. She needs to pay for what she's done." As Maeve pointed to the people coming in to the station matt had no choice but to retreat back to hellsing. As they walked passed the people one man in a black suit followed them. As matt whispered to Maeve and Madison "We got company, Time to split up." As Madison and Maeve nodded they went separate ways to confuse the man. As matt went left the man followed him. Matt was thinking to himself "why's he following me? I can't think about now. I have to get Meilin back to hellsing without being followed." As matt went down a narrow alley he decide to walk a bit faster without letting the guy know he was being followed. As matt jumped on some empty crates and over a wall the man followed his exact movements to avoid detection. As he jumped over the wall he realised that matt was no where to be seen. The man's voice was dark and gruff.

"He must have jumped onto the roofs. Damn this kid is good. But not good enough" he said as he jumped onto the roofs looking for him. But as he left below some card board boxes was an open drain big enough to fit a person down. In the damp smelly darkness climbing a ladder down to the bottom of the sewers was matt and Meilin.

"Okay Maeve said go down here and turn left after the hanging pipe. Then go right to see a signal. What am I supposed to look for a running rat on fire?" as matts feet splashed in the murky waters below he started walking the path to hellsing. As he slowly trudged through the dampness of the sewers Meilin started to wake up. "Ah good! Your awake" said matt as he heard Meilins moans. "Now I'll ask you again. Why did you lead us here?" but Meilin replied.

"Go to hell"

"Not the answer I was looking for." He said suppressing his anger. "Now I'll ask you again. Why did you lead us here?"

"And I say again go to hell." Matt was becoming more and more annoyed.

"Okay I'll say it one more time so listen carefully. Why did you… yes I mean you Meilin lead us …me and Madison all the way from home to London?"

"Are you deaf? I said go…to…hell!" matt had just had enough of all this nonsense. As he saw the hanging pipe he said to Meilin. "Oh yeah one more thing." Said matt with an evil smile.

"What's that?" she snapped. As matt ducked under the hanging pipe he raised Meilin up and she was knocked out by the hanging rusty pipe. As matt chuckled evilly he said.

"Duck!" As she laid unconscious on Matts back with her mouth wide open matt was searching for a sign in the darkness. A sign or a voice waiting to be heard or seen in the darkness of the sewers. As matt looked hard for a sign he suddenly saw a flicker of light but the light was moving…towards him. As matt focused in on the source of light he couldn't believe his eyes it was a fairy. But this was no ordinary fairy it was fairy of fire as the fairy circled matt it was pointing towards an even darker. "Are you sure?" matt asked the fairy. But the fairy flew down the tunnel causing light to fade in and out as matt hurried down the tunnel the fairy quickly went further until it stopped next to a ladder.

The fairy disappeared and left matt at the bottom of a slimly and dark ladder what was on the other side of its cover…he didn't know but he hoped it wasn't into a trap. As each step on that ladder brought matt either closer to his friends or his death. Closer and closer he climbed to the top as he saw the cover he swallowed hard hoping for light. As he lifted the cover with one hand the blinding light made it impossible to see anything then out of the blinding light came two shadows of hands reaching out for him. As matt grabbed onto both of them they pulled him up out of the sewers and then a familiar voice was heard.

"So I guess you got my signal" said the voice. As Matts eyes adjusted to the light he could see Maeve and Madison standing in front of him. "So had any trouble down there?" she asked.

"Nope not one. Except little miss evil woke up."

"What she say?" asked Madison.

"All she said was…. Go to hell." Suddenly Meilin woke up and said.

"You're all idiots!" as matt placed her down he said.

"Yep. Her personality matches her outfit. Just like you said Madison" as matt turned to Meilin he said. "now listen carefully this is your last chance… if you don't tell me why you led us here my friend Maeve is going to make sure you have a sunburn you'll never recover from." As Meilin wobbled and staggered on her two feet she said.

"Kiss…my…ass!" as matt shook his head he turned to Maeve and stepped back saying.

"Maeve your up!" as Maeve dragged Meilin into a cell matt followed. Madison stayed out of the way she didn't want to witness the torture being inflicted on Meilin even if there where friends long ago. As blood curdling screams came out of the cell Madison ran back to her cell so she couldn't hear it. Inside the cell Maeve was enjoying turning Meilin into crispy fried bitch. As she screamed she pleaded to matt.

"Please matt I beg you…help me!" matt ignored theses pleas from Meilin and continued watching with unchanged eyes as she was slowly burning alive. "Please…have mercy!" she pleaded again.

"Like you showed mercy to sakura when you brutally murdered her I don't think so." Then Meilin said something that will change his mind.

"Sakura…isn't … dead!" she pleaded one more time.

"maeve stop!" he said quickly. As Maeve backed off matt said.

"You better not be lying to me" he said half shocked and half angry.

"Im not she's being held captive in a dungeon below London in a place called hell"

"So when you said go to hell you meant the club."

"Well what do you know you finally show signs of intelligence." She mocked matt. As Madison in her cell curled up wishing sakura would walk through that door and say something…the door slowly opened. As Madison gasped thinking her wish came true in came Walter with a bowl of vegetable surprise soup.

"No need to thank me Miss Madison it's one of my many duties." He implied that he did not need thanks just a smile on her face was quite enough. As he left he saw matt running down the corridor. As he skidded round the corner he yelled.

"Madison how fast can you make undercover disguises."

"Why what's the big emergency?" she asked puzzled about this sudden outburst.

"Meilin just said under a lie detector that sakura is alive." As Madison collapsed on the floor and cried she said tearfully.

"I never thought I hear her voice again but now we do" as matt hugged her and comforted her on the floor someone else joined in the hugging session. It was Maeve her eyes were sincere as she hoped that this would be a big operation in their fight to rescue a fellow friend. Four hours later Madison had completed the undercover disguises.

"Perfect he head out tomorrow night" said Maeve.

"Tomorrow? Why not now while we have a chance." Asked matt.

"Because hell's shadow club only opens at night that's why only Goths go!"

"Okay but someone needs to guard Meilins cell just in case she makes a runner" then alucard stepped from the shadows and said.

"I'll guard her. If she does escape do I have your permission to drink her blood and send her to eternal damnation." Matt nodded. Night shortly came today was the day they went undercover in an underground Goth club and were one step closer to finding sakura. As they approached the street where the entrance was matt shivered in disgust.

"Are you sure this is what Goths where?"

"Who's the clothes specialist here?" matt pointed towards her. "This clothes are 100 Goth material and don't worry are weapons are located just underneath the jackets so if we do run into a trap" she said as she looked at Meilin. "We'll have no trouble busting out"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Hey you two!" Maeve whispered "the club is this way so let's shut the lips and go in." as matt and Madison followed Maeve they felt weird being surrounded by Goths with gloomy look on life while they were either had sunny disposition or an angry control issue. One of them spoke to him.

"Man! Is that your bitch all chained up." As he pointed to Meilin.

"Yeah what of it! We're all chained to our bitch the Satan."

"So true! So true!" he said glumly. Madison looked confused.

"Any ideas what he said?"

"Nope im just going on by the outlook on life." As they approached the doors it said above.

"abandon all hope all ye who enter" matt looked at the others and said.

"Yep! We're all in hell now." As they entered the blared music of evanescence going under they saw that the dance floor was crowed with slow moving Goths.

"Okay where's sakura?" said Maeve demanding to know where her friends' girlfriend was.

"She's being held behind that door. She's in block cell 19 but be careful there are guards down there." As matt thought about this he said bravely.

"Right! I'll go you two stay here and make sure she doesn't escape." as he crossed the dance floor as he slowly walked someone grabbed his arm. "Let go Maeve! I've got to do this" he said asking her to let go.

"Do what? You think you're just going down there without back up and bust some heads like some superhero I don't think so! We're going down there together because you're supposed to teach me self control." Matt could've hit her but he couldn't help it he was just too kind so he said to Madison.

"Madison you're in charge of Meilin we'll be back shortly. Me and Maeve are going to get sakura" Madison didn't say a word she knew it would be dangerous and if she went with them matt would only look out for Madison and not concentrate on the mission.

As Matt and Maeve made their way past the Goths they got to the end where the door that Meilin said there was and opened it. As it slowly creaked Maeve made a small fairy of fie and shone the way down the stairs that were covered in water puddles. As the music in the background blared and then was muffled by the door matt was hoping to be united with sakura his partner once again. As they reached the bottom they could see cell 19 was…unguarded!

"What's going? Meilin said that the cell was guarded" said matt confused. Meanwhile upstairs the song had just had ended. As the next song started the Goths became more violent and in the bustle Madison lost sight of Meilin. meilin slinetly slinked away As she reached the other side of the dance floor she ditched the disguise to fool Madison and stood in front of a large metal door. She knocked and then a large man answered.

"You're alive?" he said confused. As he unlocked the deadbolts and opened the door he grabbed her and pulled her in. sitting in his chair in the complete darkness smoking a large cigar and holding a glass of wine was the figure! She was working for.

"You're alive!" he said hoping that she was dead.

"Yeah! No thanks to you or anyone."

"Calm down! Here! A little present for you!" he said as tossed her a small red jewel.

"Thanks but im not into jewellery"

"You don't wear it…you eat it!" Meilin looked confused as she went to take a bite she said to the figure.

"Oh! One more thing"

"What is it?" asked the figure becoming angry.

"Matt's here!" suddenly the glass of wine in his hand cracked and then shattered in his hand.

"Perfect! Jijo!" he ordered the man behind the door.

"Sir!"

"Prepare for our guest!" he said as he got out of his chair.

"Prepare…?" he asked the figure of what he meant.

"You know…slaughter the Goths so their blood runs into the dance floor." he nodded and made his way outside where blood cuddling screams could be heard. As he approached the light he said to Meilin. "I have a special job for you." Down in the dungeon matt and Maeve had just reach cell 19 as matt peered in his glimmered of hope. As he saw a girl all chained up he said in whisper.

"Sakura…"

CHAPTER 7: THE SERVANT OF DARKNESS Vs MATT………COMING SOON: in this chapter sakura becomes jealous of Maeve thinking that she was there to replace her. Before they can escape they discover that the dance floor is covered in blood but…..where's Madison?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 7: The servant of darkness Vs matt**

As matt looked through the gap in the door he saw his partner chained to wall half naked he was in shock. "How's responsible for this?" he said angrily.

"Probably Meilin" said Maeve.

"Doubt it Meilin couldn't even set up lunch let alone a murder scheme" as matt searched for the keys Maeve had another idea. As she summoned up two fire fairies she burnt the door down so that matt didn't have to look for the keys. As she smiled at matt at her idea matt shook his head. "You can't burn everything down. One day you're gonna have to learn that your powers aren't your only weapons." He said giving her words of advice. As matt walked into the room he grabbed his kunai from his pocket thinking it was a trap and preparing for anything. As he approached to unlock her chains he looked at her and fell into despair. "Why?" he asked himself "why…do have these feelings for her when she could never love me. We're partners and she's in love Syaoron. I guess admiring from a far is the only thing I can do!" suddenly sakura started to stir. Matt was relieved that she was chained to the wall alive even though he didn't want her chained to the wall….not in a dungeon anyway. As she slowly opened her eyes she thought she was in heaven she saw a figure trying to set her free. She said weakly.

"Syaoron…is that you?"

"No, it's me matt. I've come to rescue you."

"Matt? Oh thank god you're here! I thought I never see you again."

"Don't worry we'll get you out!"

"We?" she questioned.

"Sure… Maeve!" he called. As Maeve walked in sakura started to feel a little jealous because she had thought that she was her replacement. As sakura eyes glared at Maeve evilly Maeve turned away to avoid eye contact with her. As matt unlocked her feet and arms he said to both of them. As a cold wind blew through the bars sakura shivered her uniform was full of holes…or what was left of it. As matt took off his Dream x coat he put it on sakura and he said kindly.

"Here sakura…you can wear mine until we get out of here." A small tear swelled up in sakuras eye. As matt looked at the tear he quickly said.

"Okay let's get to Madison and bail out." As sakura smoothed her chafed writs she said.

"You brought Madison as well! You should've come alone!"

"Madison wanted to come and save you!"

"You don't understand! It's…**HIM!"**

"You don't mean…"

"I do…he's alive!" as matt headed upstairs to rescue Madison before it was too late sakura grabbed Maeve. "Don't you get any ideas about me and matt alright if you want to date him that's fine" said sakura defensively.

"Calm down…why you so defensive all of a sudden?"

"Im not defensive im just…..looking out for matt, that's all, anyway stay off him!"

"Listen, honey. He is from a different organization and I was just a co-worker looking for you and since this mission of rescuing you is over, so is this conversation." she said as she stromed off. As Maeve and sakura hurried upstairs to find matt they just reached the top when they knew something was wrong there was no music or any Goths nothing but… pools of blood!

"What the hell happened here?" matt shouted. "Madison? Madison where are you!" he shouted concerned about Madison. Suddenly a smile from the darkness appeared and out stepped Meilin.

"So the prince has awoken the princess from her dungeon only to be caught by the beautiful wicked witch." Said Meilin reciting her own version from sleeping beauty.

"You got one part right…but im not going to tell you which!" said matt mocking Meilin. "Why don't you call out the master I think he remembers me from back in the day."

"To see the master you'll have to defeat me."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Said matt confidently.

"Shut up!" she said as she charged at him. As matt prepared for impact Meilin gave him a flying kick which sent matt flying back a few feet not as far as she hoped. Matt smiled.

"That's one way to travel for free but I thought with your ability I would have ended at least on the other side of the room." He said mocking her. "Just go's to show you evil and darkness does weigh you down and effects your abilities."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'll show you what evil and darkness **REALLY** does!" She said as she attacked him with furious blows. Matt blocked every single blow that came flying at him. As she began to tire out from using too much energy to try and beat matt was trying to think of an idea of how to beat him. Then without warming matt sent her flying by reversing her last punch. As she was thrown into one of the twelve columns surrounding the dance floor the impact was strong enough to cause a small crater in it. "How?" she asked herself "How is so strong and im so weak" she couldn't move to tired to do anything but sit there.

"Give up yet!" called out matt.

"I would if I were…" said sakura but before she could finish someone knocked out from behind. As Maeve turned round a boot to her face sent her soaring into a wall. As matt turned round to see what the commotion was Meilin gave him a kick in the head which sent him through the air to sakuras unconscious body. As matt he struggled to get up he wiped the blood from his mouth and said to himself. "How did she recover so quickly." As Meilin jumped back she twisted her ankle and fell to the ground. As she fell backwards hands from the darkness catched her before she fell completely to the floor.

"Are you alright?" said the voice in the darkness.

"I could be better!" she said angrily.

"Don't worry… let me take care of this scum for you." As a foot appeared so did the face. The eyes were slit like and yellow they stared at matt furiously like he was going to kill matt to protect Meilin. suddenly a fire bomb was thrown at maeve. the attacker saw her still standing then she rentlessly threw many fire bombs. as each one impacted on her the girl with brown hair smiled. but as that smiled faded away maeve suddenly said as she walked out of the fire unharmed.

"If your fire bombs didn't work the first time why the bloody hell would they work when you continued throwing them." The girl with the black hand in her long brown hair wasn't concerned, that was until Maeve let loose one her own bombs. As maeve threw the fire bomb it hit her right in the face and sent the girl halfway across the room. "Mess with my friends and you're fucked" suddenly the girl got up she said.

"You think that hurt I'll show what true pain is!" she said as she put her two index fingers and thumbs together whilst the rest of her fingers curved over each other she whispered

"Please master… let your teachings of this great art be enough to stop her." As Maeve stood there just watching her talking to herself she suddenly heard from the girl. "Ninja art. Betray of friends jutsu" as the girl slowly disappeared into the rolling blackness Maeve was on her own in the darkness not even her own fire could light the darkness. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her she gathered up her fire in her hands just in case it was her. Suddenly a familiar person to Maeve stepped out of the shadows.

"Alucard thank god it's you. How did you find me?" she said reliefed to see someone that could see through the darkness and hopefully lead her out. But something was wrong…he stood there without saying a word. "Hey Alucard how did you find me in this darkness?" suddenly his hand moved as he moved he reached for his gun. "Alucard…what are you doing?!" he then fired a few bullets into her arm and then disappeared. As blood drew from Maeves arms from where she had been shot another set of footsteps approached her if it was alucard again she'll burn him to cinders. As she grinded her teeth in anger she suddenly saw… "Matt, what's going on? Why's alucard attacking me?"

"You're weak!" he said coldly.

"Me? Weak? Who was the one that got their ass kicked by a girl?"

"You got lucky! That won't happen again!" as matt clapped his hands a loud echoing sound bounced around the darkness. Suddenly Matts cheeks swelled up. "Fire style...dragon flame Jutsu" as a roaring fire came out of Matts mouth Maeve smiled.

"You idiot I'm invulnerable to fire attacks." As the fire hit her head on she stood there still smiling. As the fire died down she said smugly. "I told you" suddenly matt pointed to her arms as she looked at her arms she gasped in horror at the sight of it. She couldn't believe what was happening…her arms were…melting! "No this is impossible…I'm…melting!" she said as she let out a scream of horror.

As matt and the man with a giant sword stared each other out the man with large sword said. "You're not quite what I expected I thought so one at the top of Dream X would be taller!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Keep coming with the short jokes I've heard them all on my journey."

"Well once I'm done with you you'll be even shorter" he said as he charged at matt with the large sword. As the sword slash matt jumped into the air narrowly avoiding the attack he jumped back to where sakura was resting against one of the twelve columns he reached for the sword underneath the coat she was wearing. "Not fast enough kid!" he said as he charged matt from behind.

As he came in for a death slash his sword was stopped but matt's ANBU sword he got when he was 16. As matt struggled to hold back the sword the man mocked him more. "You think that butter knife is going to keep my sword back. Maybe you don't know this but I'll tell you anyway. My sword has been given the name black demon sword." He said as he pushed matt back even further

"Why's that?" asked matt.

"Because when I let loose my devastating attack the next and last thing you'll see is a black demon."

"Well that was obvious"

"Shut up boy!" he said as he drew a small knife from his back pocket and stabbed matt in the arm.

As blood poured out matt was struggling to stay on his feet. His vision was being to go blurry and then he fell to the ground losing a lot of blood. As the man chuckled he jumped in the air and said. "Now you die". Matt closed his eyes it was all over no one could save him now. Suddenly a strange noise like wires zipping came from the darkness coiling up the man. "What the hell is going on?" he cried out confused. As matt opened his eyes he could see blood was dripping from the wire it was very sharp by the looks of it but where did this wire come from. Suddenly a familiar voice came from the darkness.

"Oh dear, I missed. I suppose I'm not as spry as I use to be." Matt was relived to see him.

"Hey, glad you could make it to the party!" but the man was not so easily impressed. As he got loose from the wire he turned round to face the man who coiled him up in wire and said.

"Who the fuck are you old man!"

"Walter Dollneaz." He answered "Retainer of the hellsing family" as he reeled back his wires he continued "and hellsing organisation member retired" as he raised the wires up he said to the man "shall we?" the man laughed.

"You got to be kidding me… me against you? This is rich" while the man was distracted with laughter Walter said to matt.

"Matt leave this brute to me you go and help Maeve"

"You got it Walter…and good luck" said matt. As matt ran towards the girl with black head band the man turned round.

"Hey runt! You ain't getting away from me" he said as he charged after matt. As Walter threw his Wires to coil up the man he said correcting his grammar.

"It's your not getting away from me and let's face you are definitely not getting away from me now" as matt got closer he jumped into the air and curled up his fist he said as he fast approached the girl.

"Hey you!" as the girl turned round it was too late to move "knock, knock" he said as he punched her in the face sending her through the air and straight into the eleventh column. As Maeve continued screaming in pain of her melting skin matt knew what to do. As he placed his hand on the back of her neck he released the genjutsu and freed Maeve from that nightmare unfortunately Maeve thought she was still in the genjutsu and started attacking matt with fire fits. "Melt my skin you bastard…I'll kill you!" as matt dodged her blows he manage to grab one of her fists and said.

"Maeve it's me! You were trapped in genjutsu making your worst nightmares come to life."

"How do I know that this is not a genjutsu too?"

"Would a genjutsu me do this!" he said as he put his other hand round her waist and pulled her closer. As he pulled her closer he bent her back and kissed her as she closed her eyes and knew that she wasn't in a genjutsu. As matt pulled away Maeves face blushed once again, but before she could say anything a voice from behind.

"You think you've defeated me with one punch?" as they turned round the witch hunter was struggling to get up, Matts punch really did her in. "come on im a witch hunter I've taken worst hits from wannbe apprentices." As she got off the wall she was barely standing this is when matt came up with a plan.

As they whispered to each other the witch hunter wondered if these two were for real. "Well if that's going to work then you'll need these" she said as she handed something to him. As matt looked in her hands it was the gloves she had been wearing her knuckle dusters were silver and boy were they heavy.

"Thanks Maeve" he said as he slid them on. As he reached for something in his back pocket the witch hunter was preparing for an incoming projectile. But what he pulled out was going to be used not on her but on themselves. "On the count three break right, ready?" Maeve nodded. "One…two…THREE!" he said as he threw the ball on the floor. As the ball exploded smoke poured out creating a smokescreen. As the witch hunter tried to look for a shadow in the smoke all of a sudden matt jumped and started to attack but as he went to punch she dodged his attacks as he went in for another blow he missed her. As she kept dodging his attacks she sensed something was wrong. Some one who could knock the wind out of her from the air unable to land a single blow in close combat there was definitely something a foot. The witch hunter had enough and punched matt in the face. As matt flew in the air the witch hunter decided to celebrate a little bit by cheering until someone grabbed her from behind and bent down forwards in the Ude garami position otherwise known as the bent arm lock.

"Where did you come from?" she asked confused.

"Where do you think (?)"Said Maeve sarcastically as the witch hunter struggled to get free. Suddenly matt came full charged with a move he like to call.

"Matt 5 punch" obviously a play on words from mach to matt, as Maeve let go of the witch hunter she barely made it out of the attack. As matt made contact with his punch the witch hunter went through the wall behind and laid there completely out of it, the fight was clearly over. As Maeve and Matt celebrated Walter had just finished off the tall man with the large sword.

"I know this ungentlemen like but spoils of war." He said as he took out the man's wallet just to find information on him. As he searched for an Identification Card on him he found it in a secret compartment of the wallet. "Jijo sulfkault commander of the Iscariot Organization of section XIII, Well Integra will be pleased we took out one of her enemy's commander's" he said happily. Over by Maeve and matt they were doing the same thing.

"Here it is" said matt as held up her wallet.

"Well what does it say?" asked Maeve impatiently.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet! I just found it." As matt opened the wallet he found her I.D. card in a small section of her purse. "Raven sern claw. Weird name for a witch hunter, Oh well." He said as he placed back the purse. Then suddenly they heard a moan it was sakura, she was beginning to stir. As Matt and Maeve rushed over to her Matts heart began to beat faster and faster because he was by sakuras side. As she woke up she saw matt and said.

"You saved me again."

"That's what partners do, that's we promised on that day."

"But I thought you came down here to tell me you replaced me" suddenly Maeve said to sakura.

"Would a replacement come to rescue the original? Figure it out you're smarter than that."

"No she wouldn't. God Im so stupid."

"Nonsense sakura. Your never stupid just misguided but that's why im here." Said matt turning red in the face. Sakura always wondered why matt turned red every time he get this close to her. Meanwhile up on the platform above the dance floor two figures stood in the darkness.

"Master your most strongest guards have been defeated by matt and his friends." The figure nodded. "Would you like me to dispose of him for you?"

"No!" He said in a dark voice. "I've had enough failure for one day…I'll deal with him myself." As he walked to the stone staircase behind him his servant said.

"And the others my lord?"

"Leave them! They are no threat to me!" he said as he walked down the stairs behind him. As sakura looked at Matts face she finally asked him.

"Matt why does your face turn red every time I'm near?" Matts heart race began to increase. His hands started shaking, his lips began trembling and his eyes widened.

"Well…Its because" he stammered "Well…for long time I … I wanted to say something to you."

Sakuras heart began racing as well. "So here it is sakura Avalon …I'm…I'm…I'm" but before he could a finish a dark voice from the darkness shouted out.

"A complete idiot." As Matts eyes changed to hatetred and his teeth to anger Maeve knew that this was the person who did this all and that matt knew the person.

"Quit hiding in darkness and show your face…Takato" as a foot appeared matt was becoming more angry knowing that **HE** was still alive and had not changed his ways like he promised matt so long ago.

"It's true though isn't it you should've killed me long ago… but you showed kindness and decide to let me live. You are so weak." He said mocking him. "And to think I'll change my ways and not destroy Dream X that makes you a complete idiot." As he stood completely out of the shadow the others could see that he was the same age as matt but his eyes were so dark no light could enter. His eyes were brownish red but seemed black his hair remained the same the brown hair of burnt villages. Matt asked Takato sharply.

"There's a question running through my mind Takato"

"And what is that?" he replied coldly.

"Why did you make me chase Meilin half way across the world?"

"Didn't you know? This is where it all ends matt."

"What all ends?"

"Dream X! Your friends and most importantly…You! Because once im done here the world will plunge into darkness and I'shall rule the world."

"Over my dead body!" said matt bravely.

"In due time matt….all in due time!" he as he chuckled evilly.

CHAPTER 8: SECRETS OF THE PAST ...COMING SOON!

In this chapter Takato explains about the past between he and matt to his friends and why he got Meilin to get matt to chase her all the way to London. He also tell's them why the club is named hell's shadow and….WHERE THE HECK IS MADISON AND WHAT IS UP WITH THE TWELEVE COLUMNS…..WAIT! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 8: secrets of the past revealed**

Maeve looked at Takato and thought "What a freak!" then all of a sudden sakura groaned in pain and blacked out again. "Sakura, are you alright?" Maeve asked worried about sakuras sudden blackout. But she didn't respond something was wrong with her. Matt turned round and saw sakura lying there not moving his eyes became full of rage. As he turned back to Takato he became annoyed with Takato, Takato finally stopped laughing.

"Okay Takato I'll ask you one more time. Why did you get Meilin to make us chase her to London? And why did you need sakura?" Takato replied by chuckling evilly. Matt was becoming more and more annoyed with that annoying laughter. He wasn't the only one Maeve was becoming annoyed with that insane laughter how some one could laugh so much and so annoyingly was beyond her. As he stopped he said.

"Take off your coat from sakura and you'll see what I want with her." As matt walked slowly backwards not trusting to turn his back on Takato. As he reached sakura he saw that she was still blacked out. As he took off the coat from sakura and put it back on himself. He then searched for something what Takato wanted suddenly he saw deeps scars on sakuras back and across her legs. Matt became angry.

"All I see is a lot of scars from a whip. You sick deranged bastard!"

"Now, now! Is that anyway to treat an old friend…im hurt!"

"You will be when im done with you." Takato scoffed

"Geez! And I thought you were stupid before but you saying your gonna hurt me now that takes the cake." Matt smiled.

"I don't have cake! But how about a knuckle sandwich." He said as he charged at Takato with Maeves gloves still on. As matt came in for punch in Takatos face, Takato blocked Matts punch and reversed the punch into his face. As blood spilled out of Matts mouth and sent him back into the centre of the dance floor. But matt smiled. "Thanks, I was getting tired of always biting my thumb just to get the blood out, Maeve watch him!" he said as he got up with ease. As Maeve watched Takato closely he stared back at her with cold eyes.

"You must be his new partner… what's your name, red head or is it ugly whore, with that face you can pull off any position."

"What did you say you piece of shit?" she said angrily. Walter had enough of this worthless worm. Suddenly he prepared his wires for an attack and asked Maeve.

"Do you want to light up the power lines?"

"Yes!" she replied. As Walter took out a bottle of vodka from his pocket he soaked the wires this was part of team tactic. As he threw the wires in the air Maeve concentrated on them and all of a sudden the wires were on fire. As the wires coiled around Takato they both shouted out "Fire in the net" the flames roared and engulfed Takato. "We got him" said Walter happily. Suddenly Maeve blushed and said.

"Thanks for helping Walter" but their victory was short lived because all of a sudden a dark presence came behind Walter. He froze in fear at just feeling the level of blood lust. Maeve nearly fell back she couldn't believe it there most devastating attack had no effect because standing behind Walter was… Takato.

"Too slow…old man!" said Takato as he walloped Walter in the head knocking him unconscious and sending him into the wall. The place looked like a battle zone and the biggest fight of all was yet to come. As Maeve lit up her fits to land a fire punch on that smug face she attacked him but he was dodging all her blows. As she tried to and one on that face he manage to bend round her and place his hand on the back of her neck. Maeve thought he was coming in for an attack and jumped back. As Maeve went skidding across the floor she thought to herself.

"Well that was close now to finish him off." As she took a step forward she suddenly collapsed. "What's wrong with me…nothings responding! I can't move." As she laid there defenceless she called for matt to help her. As matt finished off, of what he had to do he rushed over to help Maeve.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't seem to move. Everything is doing the reverse." As matt looked in shock he turned to Takato and said.

"You didn't?"

"What didn't I do?" asked Takato

"You sent an electrical charge through her body cutting off her…"

"Blah, blah, blah. In short I just short circuited your nerve endings. Now nothing works, not even that fire of yours sparky!"

"We'll see about that" she said angrily.

"I wouldn't" said matt warning her.

"Why not?"

"You use that fire in your condition and it'll backfire. Killing you maybe even burn all your insides. True your skin is not fire ressitant but I think your insides. I don't know just don't use it, trust me."

"How long does it last?"

"A few minutes. I'll keep him talking until then" said matt coming up with a plan.

"You know Takato there's just one thing I never found out!"

"And what that be?" he said sharply.

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean what have I done to you?" suddenly Takato started to shake with anger.

"Why do I hate so much? I'll tell you why because I saw you…" Takato cringed there was more tell.

"Because you saw me…do what?" matt asked.

"I saw you...Murdering the one I love" Maeve was shocked to hear someone like matt murdering someone.

"You're lying!" Maeve said disbelieving.

"I witnessed it with my own eyes; I saw that battle…I'll tell you the story of my hatred." He said with great loathing to matt.

"It began nearly three year's ago." He started "I followed matt into a church where a secret was hidden underneath it. As I came out of the tunnel I couldn't believe what I saw…a large ancient city buried under but as soon as I arrived upon one of the balconies I feel in love with what I saw. A giant spear rammed through matt's heart." as he got his hands together he preformed several hand signs to perform a special genjutsu. "Allow me to show you" he said as he finished performing the required hand signs. "Ninja art, memories of the past Jutsu"

As a blinding light engulfed matt and Maeve, matt wanted to see what his death looked like. Takatos smile grew larger as he thought this memory will bring matt great pain. As Maeve and matt opened their eyes they realised they weren't in hells shadow they were in…a theatre. Maeve looked over the balcony with help from matt and saw on the main floor sakura trapped in a spellbinding circle but what they saw next was nearly unbearable to watch. There on the floor was a girl with orange hair ramming a spear through Matts heart just like Takato said. Suddenly Maeve saw matt throw up blood and was shocked of how much pain matt went through. As the girl with the orange eyes removed the spear from his heart matt was then turned over to lie in his own pool of blood. Suddenly Maeve heard a woman scream.

"Matt!" Maeve saw the woman trying to rush to Matts side but was being held against her will by a woman with short black hair.

"That was too easy. Heroes die all too quickly." She then said angrily "You're supposed to be the great experiment project of that bastard. Ha! What a joke." she said with a smirk.

"No matt, no! You can't die it supposed to be me!" screamed sakura. As a boy with one arm and one leg crawled up to her she suddenly said.

"That's right, he's dead. But don't worry he's setting the path for all of human kind will soon to follow." She then went to a craze for blood mood shouting out. "We'll kill each and every one of them to only us the nycrolites are left." She then laughed evilly which echoed through the whole of the theatre.

"Matt can't die! That's ridiculous! He wouldn't let that happen! He couldn't!" sakura screamed in protest.

"That's reality for you. The effort he did to get here cost him his life. You can try all you want but the result will still be the same." All of a sudden Maeve saw a large beast like man running towards sakura. With a mad look in his ye and saliva going everywhere Maeve said to matt.

"What are you waiting for? Sakura's in danger help her!"

"He can't!" said Takato from across the theatre. "This is the past. Even if matt tried to move and do something there would be no change for what will happen next. As she looked down she could see sakura being devoured by the beast like man. As he chomped at her side bit by bit Maeve couldn't watch anymore. She had seen people being blown apart but someone she now knows being eaten alive it was too much for her to cope. Suddenly she heard the same woman from before scream.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" as she opened her eyes she could see the woman very clearly she was wearing a white ballroom gown with pearls around her neck. Her hair was full pink as she looked at matt she saw a tear run down his face like he knew her. Suddenly she heard an echo of a clap the women looked in shock.

"That sound? What has she done?" said the woman with the short black hair. Rika looked in shock also.

"Gluttony?" she said worried about her friend. As he came up gasping for air and screaming in pain his mouth was slowly burning away. "She used Jutsu…with the stone?" as sakura slowly got up blood was pouring out of her from the deep bite marks left in her. She had ancient writing all over and it was glowing red from the stone in her stomach.

"You wretched Girl! Look at the damage you've inflicted on yourself! Sit down before you waste into nothing!"

"Stay back!" sakura shouted. "You can't make do anything!" as sakura walked out of the spellbinding circle the woman asked her.

"And what do you think you can pull off?" as sakuras feet rested by matts motionless body she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Matt hasn't been dead for very long! Look there's still some colour in his face! His soul is probably still at the gate. I just have to pull it back. He would have done the same for me!"

"Don't be a fool!" said the woman crossly. "Who knows what will happen to you…"

"Yeah I know…a lot of people have sacrificed their lives to make this stone and I would have died too if it weren't for matt. It's time I gave my life for matt and make my own choice."

"Don't do it!" said the woman sadly.

"It was nice to have met you. Now I know why matt wanted to join Dream X." As Rika became annoyed with sakuras actions she tried to jump her before she did anything and ruin her only chance. As sakura clapped her hands and placed the staff on matt she said. "This is for you matt." Suddenly five circles of a forbidden Jutsu appeared as sakura started glowing a blinding light engulfed them all as matt and Maeve covered their eyes matt could hear sakura saying…. "I love you!" as Maeve opened her eyes she saw that they were back in the underground club she could move her legs without a problem but her arms were still affected.

"That doesn't make any sense…how did I kill rika if I was already dead?"

"You encouraged sakura to sacrifice her life to bring you back which then killed rika and I'll never forgive you for it!" suddenly Walter gained conscious again. He looked at Maeve he could see that she was paralyze as he got up he readied his wires again a kunai was thrown at him he managed to dodge it but he couldn't believe who threw it. It was…no it couldn't be…it was…Matt? He threw the kunai? But why?

"I want to know something Takato!"

"And what is that…why you didn't stay dead? Funny I was hoping you knew the answer to that"

"No! Tell me this! Why did you choose this place what's so special about it?"

"This is called "The circle of the end" created back in king Arthur's time by ancient druids who were planning to overthrow him. Like their great motto "Hell is not complete with out the fire and torment." Matt was rubbing his head in aggravation of Takatos useless blabber. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Where's Madison?" sakura demanded.

"Well what do you know the sleeping princess is awake and she's already giving me orders? Well I'll tell you but first Matts going to do something for me!"

"Like hell I won't!"

"If you want to see Madison again I suggest you do it!" threatened Takato. Matt had no choice if he wanted to make it out with his friends alive he had to comply.

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Go around the columns and look at their bases and read out their numbers" it was a weird order but matt had to do it if he wanted Madison back safely. As he went to the column where sakura was he whispered to her. "I heard what you said…all those years ago!" sakura gasped knowing now that matt knows how she really feels for him. "Its okay I now know what I must do." Said matt as he looked at her then at the base of the column behind sakura. "It says 200"

"Keep going" Takato ordered him. As matt went to all the columns he called out the numbers at the base of each one.

"50, 100, 48, 23, 9" then he came to the column where Walter was matt whispered to Walter. "Hey you alright?"

"Do I look alright? First I have a tough time handling that brute with the large sword, then I get clobbered but this scoundrel and then you throw a kunai at me. What were you planning on doing?" yelled Walter angrily.

"Sorry" apologised matt. "I saw what you were going to do and I must say I was impressed but we don't know where Madison is and only he knows and besides and need you to do something else." Walter looked intrigued. "When we find Madison I want you to take Meilin with you."

"Why?" asked Walter.

"Because deep down she's not evil. Besides she was sakuras friend before and still is."

"Hello! The rest of the numbers before I die of old age." Shouted Takato impatiently.

"Okay you know the plan."

"Don't worry. Helps on the way!" Walter smiled happily. As matt continued reading the numbers he wondered why these twelve columns had numbers at the base of them.

"20, 13, 37, 33, 60 and finally 7. There now tell where Madison is"

"Now add up all those numbers and tell me what you got."

"Im through playing games here Takato! Tell me where Madison is or else!"

"I will as soon as you tell me what those numbers make"

"Fine! Lets see 200 plus 50 plus 60 plus everything else equal 600 there happy!"

"Sure am and like I promised here's Madison." He said as he picked up matt's kunai by Walter and… stabbed his own hand? As the blood poured out of his hand and onto the floor Maeve got the feeling back in her arms as she stood up next to matt the floor underneath her began to rumble the inner circle was rising to reveal….another column? As the column rose on it was the number 66 engraved largely after that a head appeared. It was Madison she was out cold and chained to the column.

"Like I said I show you Madison as you counted the numbers and now you see 600 plus 66 equals the devils number, 666!!!" Matt whispered to Maeve.

"Okay I'll distract him and you melt the chains"

"Gotcha!" but before matt could move Takato was already standing next to Madison.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" he said as held Matts kunai to Madison throat. "One false move and Madison as more holes in her than Swiss cheese!" Matt and Maeve dared not move instead matt was hoping for a miracle.

"Please god send us a miracle."

"There is no miracle this time, matt! It all ends today I swear it." Suddenly Takato raised Matts kunai in the air he going to strike Madison. It was too late for matt or Maeve to do anything matt would witnessed another one of his friends die in front of him. Suddenly a shot was fired and then a scream of pain as matt looked he saw Takatos hand was bleeding heavily. Then a second shot was fired this time it broke the chain and a shadow quickly appeared to grab Madison to safety.

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward." Takato said quite pissed off with a hole through his hand.

"Who are you calling a coward? Im not the one holding an innocent girl hostage!" said the disembodied voice. "But if you wish to know who I am lets just say I am the one who will be rid of your impure soul and I will send it to the realm of eternal damnation."

"I meant your name you religious bastard."

"Very well." It said "Since it will be the last thing you'll remember. My name is Alucard."

"Like I said matt" said Walter pleased to see alucard. "Help is on the way…and it has arrived."

"So you got help big deal…im still gonna kill you!" said Takato not affected by matts support.

"We'll see about that" said alucard crossly. Suddenly matt spoke to alucard.

"Put the gun down…he's my problem."

"That's right matt it's just you and me to the death. Admit it matt you fear me!" suddenly matt smiled bravely and said.

"Your right… I do fear you but that won't stop me."

"Don't you dare show that fake smile at me." Takato said annoyed with that smile on Matts face.

"Alucard take Madison and get out of here." Said matt telling him to get of there.

"What about you matt?" asked Maeve worried about Matts order "Are you going to risk your life just to kill him?"

"I don't care who I have to fight Maeve. I just want you to take sakura and get out of here i don't want everyone I care about in harms way. I'll fight him to the bitter end."

"There he goes again talking utter bollocks."

"If he rips my arms off I'll kick him to death! if he rips my legs off I'll bite him to death!, if he rips my head off I'll stare him to death!" maeves eyes became wide she was listening to how matt was going to defeat Takato "And if he gouges out my eyes I'll curse him from beyond the grave." As alucard and everyone stared at him he finally said with a serious look on his face. "Even if I'm torn to shreds, I'll make sure he will never harm my friends again!"

CHAPTER 9: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN... COMING SOON!

In this chapter it's the final showdown between matt and Takato. After years of planning his revenge will Takato finally avenge the one he loves but wait…who's that in the shadows watching them is he friend or foe?????


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 9: the final showdown**

Maeve looked at Matt in shock as she listened to his words of self sacrifice, and to think all these years she thought human beings were nothing but greedy idiots that would do anything to anyone just to get money. Matt didn't move a muscle even when Takato laughed loudly because of Matts words.

"Are you ever gonna stop talking shit?"

"It's no shit Takato! You just don't get the understanding that you will die here!" said Matt bravely.

"Yeah and pigs fly!"

"You fly?" said Maeve.

"You're gonna pay for that you little whore" said Takato crossly at that remark. Maeve became anger at the name whore that Takato kept calling her as she banged her fits together she summoned up her fire fits.

"Maeve that's enough!" shouted matt. as she looked at him he said "Listen this is your first and only lesson of self control, if you obey orders without pulling your own stunts and without the temptation to do so. Then you have gained self control but you must keep on doing it every day and soon you'll have complete control over your anger."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked slightly worried.

"I'll be fine! Just get sakura, Madison and Meilin out of here"

"Why Meilin? She's the one who was kicking you ass earlier or did you forget!"

"She was just a pawn in Takatos deadly twisted game of chess." As she ran to go and pick up sakura Takato threw a kunai at her.

As it flew through the air it looked like it was going to get her, fortunately Matt had a kunai up his sleeve and used it to block his. As the clashes of two metals collide Takato knew this would be an interesting battle…till the death! "Let's just keep it between you and me." Matt said to takato to avoid unnecessary causalities. As Maeve picked up sakura she went behind the columns to avoid anymore kunais that Takato might be hiding. As Matt and takato stared at each other Maeve could feel the air becoming denser and making it harder to breathe how can these two still stand there glaring at each other and not feeling the pressure being pushed down on them. She wanted to stay and help but before she took a step forward Alucard called to her.

"Come on Maeve! This battle is none of our business and I have a feeling the pressure in there would be unbearable even for you." Maeve was already feeling heavy and slow suddenly behind her one of the columns started to crack. The air was becoming so thick and heavy that not even the stone pillars could hold the pressure and above them was…London! If this place collapsed London would have a sink hole as big as the millennium dome times a thousand. As Maeve left she shouted to Matt.

"Hey matt!" matt looked at her. "Don't lose…because sakura wants you alive."

"Got it" Matt replied. As she went up the stairs carrying sakura over her shoulder the thoughts of Matt losing went through her mind, but she had to believe in him because if every one else believed in him did so can she!

"Thank god there gone!" said takato relived now that Matts friends were gone so there was no chance of interference from any of his troublesome friends. "Now when you die they can see your torn body…or what's left of it." As Matt grabbed a kunai from his back pocket Takato did the same except held it in a defence position. As they walked round in the circle watching each other they were waiting for one of them to make the first attack. Meanwhile up on ground level the others were waiting for matt but something was amiss. As Maeve wondered about this she said out loud.

"Why would Takato plan all this to happen in London?" suddenly alucard said horrified after realising what the circle was.

"That dance floor is a portal to the most horrible place imaginable if that opens London will become hells new home."

"You mean…"

"Yes! That down there is called hell's gate."

"What happens if Takato manages to open?"

"Not only will London become hells new home but he'll have unlimited power from the devil himself."

"We've got to help Matt!"

"There's nothing we can do…I'm afraid it's all up to Matt now."

Down in the underground the place was starting to crack into pieces and nothing was even happening.

"You turned the whole world against me!" Said Takato angrily at Matt.

"You have done that yourself!" As Takato paced up and down looking at Matt with hatred eyes he yelled at Matt. "I will get my revenge for her!" as Matt looked at him with unchanging eyes, he took of his coat as it dropped to the floor quickly the floor cracked because of the weight of the coat.

"Your anger and lust for power is what made you like this. You have allowed this rika to twist mind until now…till now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." Said Matt as he walked round in the circle with Takato.

"Don't lecture me Matt! I see through the lies of Dream X, I do not fear them as you do!" as Matt bent down to pick up his sword from his coat Takato turned his back and said. "Soon I will bring peace, freedom, justice and a fair judgment to my new empire."

"Your new empire?" questioned Matt.

"Matt this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, a chance to settle our differences and join forces." Said Takato offering a place in his new empire for Matt. "I will lead our glorious armies across the world and destroy human kind; any one who opposes us will suffer by your skills of destruction." As Matt put his head he actually gave it some thought.

"Takato my allegiance belongs to Dream X….TO THE PEOPLE I SWORE TO PROTECT!" said matt refusing his offer.

"If you're not with me…then you are my enemy!" said Takato as Matt reached for his sword.

"Only someone truly evil will kill a comrade… I will do what I must! You will try!" said Matt as his sword came out of its scabbed. As Takato yelled angrily and back flipped to Matt he drew his sword and attacked. As their swords clashed the battle of intense hatred between them began. Meanwhile on street level Madison, Meilin and sakura were still out cold. As Walter and alucard looked after them until help arrived Maeve was becoming angrier at Takato, how can someone do all this for revenge. She had thoughts for revenge against her family for tried to give her to the government for experiments on her but forgot, and then she had new thoughts for revenge for the one that decapitated all her family members.

"I should be down there kicking Takatos ass, along side Matt not standing around looking after this bitch." Maeve complained.

"Miss Maeve, Matt asked us specifically to look after Miss Madison, Miss Sakura and Miss Meilin while he took care of that inconsiderate person Takato." Walter pointed out what Matt had asked.

"People like Matt are too stubborn to ask for help. Right about now anything could happen to him." Suddenly the road beneath them quaked. As Maeve, Walter and alucard felt that quake they all had the same thought. "What the hell is going on down there." Mean while down in the underground one of the pillars had collapsed from the intense pressure and from the fight between Matt and Takato as the smoke and dust swirled around Takato shouted.

"No use hiding matt…I can smell your fear." As matt hid behind one of the pillars panting for he nearly got the sharp end of that sword. As he caught his breath back he shouted.

"Are you sure that's not just you that you're smelling… I mean you're afraid of me!" suddenly Matt ducked as a huge blade came above his head. The large sword got stuck in the pillar, the sword had a skull at the end it but it wasn't his it was from the dead comrade jijo. As Takato struggled to get it out Matt had to think of a way to make sure Takatos plan never succeeds.

"Damn you Matt! When I get this sword out of here, I'll peel your skin and wear it as a coat, and then I'll cook that rabbit you call a daughter as a celebration dinner." After Matt heard the word rabbit he just lost it. Matt cracked his knuckles and punched Takato in the face with some real anger behind it.

"I swear you lay a finger on cream… I'LL KILL YOU!" said Matt as he pulled out the large sword with ease. Matt glared at Takato with his big blue eyes that turned black, Takato was stunned by Matt's sudden burst of strength and of his eyes turning colour. Matt flung the blade wildly trying to cut Takato to ribbons but Takato was easily dodging these blows Matt was blinded by rage. As he swung the blade down Takato jumped back to avoid it, the large sword crashed into the floor missing Takato.

"HA!" Takato mocked "You missed!"

"Wasn't aiming at you!" Matt said as his eyes turned back to blue and looked down at the floor. As Takato looked down he screamed.

"You bastard…My plan…its ruined" he said as he saw the circle to open the gates of hell was destroyed.

"So much for your plan to open the gates of hell, eh, Takato." Takato gave out an insane evil laugh.

"No matter… destroying you will be satisfying enough." He said as he lunged towards Matt. As their swords clashed so did they hatred. As Maeve paced up and down on the road above she felt tremors but continued like nothing was happening, she couldn't take it any more and began to be a lot crueler.

"That self obsessed ego manic bastard down there is fighting a battle he needs help with and refuses help. You know sometimes I think the human kind is fucked up." Suddenly headlights were seen coming down the road, it was the hellsing army. As their big armoured vehicles pulled up the solider deployed almost immediately. Suddenly a deep voice called out to them.

"They're over here." As Walter looked up he could see Commander Peter Fargason rushing over to them with Seras Victoria.

"Master, what's happened and where is Matt?" she asked alucard.

"He is at the gates of hell fighting a battle that not even us could survive." As the area was shut off something was wrong Maeve couldn't feel anymore tremors.

"Something's happened to matt!" she said worried about matt. "I'm going down to help him."

"Maeve that is foolish, you know what Matt said." As Maeve had a flash back of what Matt said to her earlier she also remembered that warm smile he gave her.

"Listen this is your first and only lesson of self control, if you obey orders without pulling your own stunts and without the temptation to do so. Then you have gained self control but you must keep on doing it every day and soon you'll have complete control over your anger." And she also remembered his words of self sacrifice. "If he rips my arms off I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off I'll bite him to death!, if he rips my head off I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes I'll curse him from beyond the grave. Even if I'm torn to shreds, I'll make sure he will never harm my friends."

"Well I think he's wrong, he needs my help, he just doesn't want to admit it." As she took a couple of steps forward alucard shouted.

"Maeve! If you really want to help matt you'll get your ass back up here." As Maeve turned round she told him cruelly.

"If I live then you can chastise me later! Matt, is running on fumes, right now! And im not going to stand here idly talking to you while that shit bag is beating the crud out of him" she then started glowing a dangerous blue and started to descend into the pits of hell.

"There she goes again, into her cold rage stage!" said Walter to alucard

"Do you think she loves Matt?" asked alucard.

"Possibly, but im not quite sure what love it could be." Said Walter not knowing what love Maeve felt towards Matt. "It could be love as a friend or love as a brother or even the love she has never experienced before." Down below Takato and Matt were still going at it that was until Takato slammed Matt into one of the columns. As Matts back made contact with the pillar he laid up against it on the floor unable to move… he was done for! As Matt put his right hand behind his back the large sword was struck into the pillar he was laying up against next to him. As Matt looked up he could see the blood dripping from Takato's face on to Matt's already blood stained uniform. As Matts shoulder bleed from the deep cut he already had from Takatos sword, Takato said evilly.

"And now Matt the final curtain…" as Maeve arrived down the stairs she saw Matt about to be skewered "… I will now end your miserable life. When you see rika I'm sure she'll kill you for what you did to her." said Takato as he raised the sword above his head before he struck Matt.

"Wait Takato!" matt pleaded. Takato was surprised by Matts sudden plea. "You seem to know a lot about me. How?"

"How else? The old Dream X leader gave me your profile since you began in Dream X and around."

"But not when I was out of the city. Right?"

"That's right, why?"

"It's too bad his report is incomplete!"

"Enough with this useless chatter! Time to die!" Suddenly Matts right hand came out from behind his back, Maeve saw a glowing orb in his hand swirling suddenly she heard Matt shout.

"Rasengan" as the Rasengan made contact with Takatos chest the wind off the Jutsu nearly blew Maeve over. As the dust and the remains of the columns swirled with the wind it created smoke screen which made it impossible to see Takato demise. As Maeve looked into the dust cloud she could see a figure walking out, from the dust cloud walked out Matt slowly and limping from the loss of blood. Maeve shouted out.

"Way to go matt! You rock!"

"Maeve what did I tell you! Didn't I say not to…" but before Matt could finish a roar came through the smoke and out jumped Takato holding two large bone like swords with razor sharp edges. As Maeve gasped Matt turned round to his horror Takato was still on the attack... the rasegan was ineffective.

"NOW YOU DIE!" he roared. Matts reflexes were too slow to react, this was it for him. Suddenly a fire ball hit Takato right in the face sending him straight to the floor, as Matt turned and looked at Maeve he could see her eyes change from a fiery glow to ice cold stare. As Matt collapsed alucard appeared from the shadows Maeve said to him coldly.

"Pick him up and get out of here…I'll deal with this walking pile of shit." She said as her hand was engulfed in flames. As Takato struggled to get up Maeve slowly walked over to him, as she took her steps she slowly started engulfing her body in flames. As Alucard picked Matt up he knew she was about to use 'the bomb' and things were about to heat up. As alucard went up the stairs Matt woke up.

"Wait!" he said weakly "What's…Maeve gonna do!" Matt asked alucard.

"She's about to drop the bomb." He said bluntly.

"Take me back! Take me back! She's gonna need my help Takato… is…my problem and only I can finish him off."

"Trust me! When Maeve lets off that bomb not even Takato will survive."

"Please alucard you know what it's like…hunting for a strong opponent." Alucard looked shocked how did Matt know what Alucards ambition was. As alucard placed Matt down on the stairs Matt walked slowly down the stairs where the temperature was rising. Maeve was in engulfed by her own rage for Takato, as she began to set fire to Takatos fingers he began to scream in pain. As he tried to put out the fire Maeve set a light the same finger he put out.

"Isn't it fun?" she said coldly

"Isn't what fun, you little whore!"

"Having everything you ever had burn to ashes in front of you." Takato tried to crawl along the floor trying to get away but his legs were trapped underneath his sword he had created from his own legs. As he tried to get free Maeve stood in front of him and said "it's no use." As she placed her hand on his skull she said in a deranged way.

"Play times over, shit bag!" suddenly the whole room caught fire and the air began to feel very heavy. As Matt reached the bottom of the stair he was just in time to see 'the bomb' then all of a sudden a small explosion filled the whole room. The light and flames blinded Matt he just hoped that Maeve was alright. As the flames subsided Maeve gasped breathlessly Matt couldn't believe what he saw it was amazing, simply amazing. As Matt walked to congratulate her, she suddenly collapsed. Matt became worried and ran to Maeve still limping from the deep cut in his leg hoping that she was still alive. Alucard arrived as he looked down on the floor he could see a trail of blood seeping out from Matts leg.

"Amazing…" he said surprised about Matts stamina "He's badly wounded yet his only concern is to Maeve. His kindness and concern will be his down fall one day but for now he shows the true meaning of friendship." As Matt got down on the floor he held Maeves head in his arms and said.

"Maeve…are you alright?" she didn't responded. As matt gently shook her he repeated. "Maeve are you okay?" she slowly opened her eyes she saw matt holding her, she blushed. "What you did was crazy and very cool…Al mustang would have been proud to meet someone so talented and beautiful as you." She glowed even brighter. "But I've got to ask you one thing… why did you do such a reckless move."

"Hey, he was going to kill you when you could not defend yourself." She replied weakly " It's the least that I could do make up for my all mistakes...Friends do not let that happen to each other…"

"You're insane for even doing that..." Matt said to her. Suddenly Maeve laughed.

"If I didn't then you would be dead...Sakura would not like that and neither would I.  
Someone needed to take action." As Matt smiled they both suddenly heard a scream. It was Takato he was still alive. As he curled up in a foetus position with six degree burns down him he cried out for help. On the platform above them some one was watching them, when out of the darkness stood three black hooded figures. Their faces were hidden in darkness even in the light. As they looked at each other the tall one said.

"The master has fallen."

"Yes we must protect the king of darkness." Said the second figure that was a bit shorter than the first.

"Let's go!" said the third one. They all nodded and jumped off the top to defend Takato. Matt gently placed Maeve down and stood in cross stance like Jesus Christ when he was nailed to the cross and said sternly to the three shadow figures.

"You shall not harm Maeve, not while I still stand here and breath."

"You are nothing to be concerned about…we only have the masters interest's in hand. Right now we must take him away to protect the master." Then all of a sudden the figures sank into a dark hole beneath them.

"NO!" Matt screamed but the figures disappeared and nothing but their voices echoed through the empty room.

"All hail the new prince of darkness, All hail the new duke of destruction, All hail the new master of the universe…" the universe echoed through the room and this made Matt wonder…what do they mean master of the universe? Suddenly the quiet room began to fill with hellsing operatives.As Matt listened to their voices he collapsed from exhaustion and from the loss of blood on to the floor. The only thought that ran through his mind was.

"I kept my promise's"

CHAPTER 10: RECOVERY'S AND GOODBYES…COMING SOON!

In this chapter Matt, Madison, Maeve, Meilin and Sakura are all recovering from their battle. But when Maeve wakes up she finds out that her new friends…are gone! Why did they leave and when will they be back? Only time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

HELLSING MEETS DREAM X

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 10: recovery's and goodbyes **

It was morning around the hellsing estate; the sun had just risen from its slumber. Inside the hellsing estate it was all quiet in a room cell upstairs was matt still asleep from the battle with Takato but something was wrong. He started sweating and muttering in his sleep, he was having another nightmare. As he tossed and turned he muttered a few words.

"No… don't come any closer…I'm in love….monkey crackers…no…No…NO!" matt yelped as he woke up. Panting breathlessly as he looked round he realised he was in a room at hellsing but which one.

"Ah! Glad to see you're alright!" said a voice next to him. As matt turned he saw Sears next to him and all of sudden he gave out another scream of fright. Suddenly Integra and Walter were standing at the door way.

"You're too loud, Matt." she said while smoking one of her Cuban cigars. "I don't care if you are from another organisation, your still in England have some manners." She said sternly to him. As matt sighed of relief he apologised for his behaviour.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'm still a little freaked from the nightmare I just experienced."

"Really?" she asked. "What was it about?"

"I don't really know all I know is that Sears Victoria was involved…I think as you English say… was trying to put the charm on me." Just then Sears started to sweat which was unusual for her. "Good thing it was all just a dream. Hey sears!"

"Yes…right… Ju-just a dream" she said nervously "….well gotta go bye!" as she left in a hurry matt asked Integra.

"She alright?"

"Believe me I have asked that same question myself for a long time now"

"And the answer?"

"You don't want to know"

"Well apart from all that. How are the others?" matt asked concerned about the girls conditions.

"Madison and Meilin are alright, Maeve will be out for a day or two" Integra told matt about the three girls but wanted to know how sakura was.

"What about sakura?"

"Her injuries are really bad but she's in a stable condition, she's in the intensive care room at the moment."

"What!" said matt as he jumped out of bed and started running towards the intensive care room but before he could even get out of his room alucard blocked the door way to stop matt.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked.

"To see my partner, my friend"

"I can't let you past"

"If you're going to stop me, I'll just blow your head off." Matt said angrily.

"Are you sure you want to go through with that?" alucard smiled evilly. Matts hands were shaking he didn't want to but if anyone was going to stop him to see if sakura was alright then so be it. Suddenly Integra said to alucard.

"Take him down to the sakuras room if he wants to see her in her state…so be it!" Matt became worried when Integra said the words "in her state" what did she mean by that. As matt and alucard walked side by side not once did they make eye contact on utter a single word to each other. As they arrived at the intensive care room alucard said to matt.

"Before you go in you must see what she is currently doing." As matt looked through the crack in door he could see sakura with wires and blood packs going into her. Matt wasn't sure if he wanted to go in but he must…because he wanted to tell her something he would normally never say to her face. As he silently walked in alucard shut the door behind him for this was a private matter and was only left thoughts of how caring matt is to his friends. As matt sat down next to sakura he said to her in a whisper.

"Hey, can you hear me?" sakura didn't move to matt this was a sign that she couldn't hear him. "Okay, now where to begin?" matt questioned himself. "Well I guess the main thing to tell you is that I love you but I'll leave that to later. Anyway we won, we closed the gate, defeated Takato and got you back, now if I don't call that a good night I don't what is." Matt's eyes began to swell with tears. "You know, when we had your funereal back home I didn't cry a single drop it's not because I didn't care it's because I wanted to know if you were really dead before I cried so instead I shouted up to the crying sky and promised myself I would find you murderer and make them pay."

As tear drops fell on Sakuras still hands and said sadly. "Now that I know you're alive I will cry for you…but I will also cry for your fast recovery." As tears dropped from Matts eyes on to sakuras warm skin alucard could hear every word. Coming down the hall were Madison and Meilin holding some flowers in their hands standing side by side, but it was weird. For nearly a whole month matt and Madison were chasing Meilin thinking it was syaoron but after one night, one great battle they suddenly become friends Madison showed she trusted Meilin but in her heart she didn't leave sakuras side for a second just in case Meilin did try to murderer her this time around. As they approached door alucard stopped them.

"I'm sorry you can't go in"

"Why not?" asked Madison.

"Hearts are being opened." For a moment Madison had no clue what alucard meant then it suddenly struck her, matt was finally going to tell sakura who he felt about her. Back inside the room matt hadn't let go of sakuras hand for a second no matter how much he wanted to wipe away the tears. As he leant in close he whispered to sakura.

"Sakura what I'm about to do now shows how much I care for you. As a partner, a friend and a secret lover." As got closer sakuras heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Closer and closer matt got the faster her heart rate went up until their lips meet. For a few brief moments the whole world stood still matt and sakura finally had their first kiss as partners, as friends and as secret lovers. For matt his world was safe nothing could ever harm his world because he now swears to protect his sacred world. For sakura it was like a hidden chapter from her life was included into her dairy. As matt sat back down and held her hand a voice whispered.

"Now I know how you feel about me!" Matt was shocked to hear such a sweet voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better now that you're here." She replied.

"Were you pretending to be asleep so that I would open up and confess my love to you?"

"Pretty much!" she said with a smile and a nod.

"Well that was both a dirty trick and touching, thanks sakura!" as they smiled and blushed at each other matt said to her. "I'm going to leave for a while…so Madison and Meilin can talk with you. I mean Madison is excited to hear your sweet voice again."

"Wait" she said weakly. As matt turned round sakura was trying to get up as she lifter her self up she said. "If you love me, why did you invite syaoron" matt sighed he had to tell her the truth.

"Well… you see…" matt stammered. "…well…I saw…the pictures at your house…you know the ones with syaoron in them… you smiled… a smile I've never seen before."

"That's it?" said sakura confused. "That was a long time ago."

"I know but…I wanted to make you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy." Matt looked down and said quietly.

"Sakura how much do you love me?"

"I love you enough to bring you back from the dead. Why?"

"Just asking. Because…I love you enough…to let someone else love you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you still have feelings for syaoron…you heart rates going up every time I mention syaoron." And just like that sakuras heart rate did go up. As sakura looked at the heart monitor she knew matt wasn't lying. As matt got up he left the room without another word and sakura sat there without a single thought in her head. When matt opened the door Madison was going to ask him how it went but instead said nothing because of the sad look in matt's eyes.

Madison went in the room still worried about matt but when she entered her worried shifted from matt to sakura. As she saw sakura sitting there like an empty shell she began to worry what matt had said to her, was it good or bad. At that moment alucard had disappeared from the doorway and followed matt down the hall, still wondering about Matts sad eyes.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked. "You had opened your heart to someone you truly care about yet you look like your heart has been ripped out by that person."

"I'm not sad…I'm happy." Said matt as he smiled happily. Alucard knew it was a fake smile because he used that same smile when he told Takato he was afraid of him.

"You can't hide behind a fake smile."

"A smile fake or not is useful for getting out of tough situations."

"Give it time, Sakuras heart will soon decide"

"Yeah, in the mean time I'm off to the city with Madison to do a damage report on the area from last night."

"Do you need some protection?"

"Nah, Takatos gone and besides you got enough to do, so let us Dream X agents take care of the paper work." Matt said to Integra behind alucard.

"Very well then but keep the emblems they'll allow you to come back in."

"Right, okay well I'm going to get Madison and we'll be off." Said matt as he went down to sakuras room to get Madison and go.

"I misjudged that boy…he may have that scar but he is no servant of death." Alucard chuckled. "Do tell me what is so funny?" she asked.

"It's nothing…it's just that…well he reminds me of you when he was your age." Integra remembered…she remembered the day she set alucard free. "You can't accuse someone for what they did if you have already done the accuser's deed." As matt walked down the hallway he stopped outside Maeve's room, the door was open. Matt decided to peer inside only to his surprise he saw… Sears. He wanted to go in and ask what she was doing but she and Maeve were friends she wouldn't hurt Maeve and with that he carried on walking down the hallway to sakuras room where Madison was. Sears was looking over Maeve looking at her condition and her energy levels…it didn't look good.

"She's still too weak to even wake up, by the looks of things she'll be out for two more days. I knew I should've stopped her but if I did matt wouldn't be here." As matt stopped outside sakuras room he could hear some of the conversation between Sakura and Madison.

"Are you sure you want to tell him that?" said Madison.

"I got to… I can't continue like this." Said sakura sadly.

"But…you'll break his heart."

"I have to tell him… I'm in love with him."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When we got home, I'll tell him that I'm in love with…with…I'm in love with." But before she could finish a knock came at the door Madison and Sakura jumped out of their skins to see matt at the door they just hoped he didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Hey Matt." said Madison nervously. Matt looked at Madison and said.

"Hey Madison. Umm listen if we going to do this damage report we better do it early before the news crew arrives."

"Good point." While Madison and matt were talking sakura tried to bring her heart rate down by breathing slowly. As Madison got up matt looked at sakura and felt sad he didn't know why but looking at sakura now, just made him feel sad. Madison led him down to her room and opened up her case she had woken up sometime during the night and worked on something new. As Madison put on her new clothes she gave some spare clothes to matt.

"What's this?"

"British fashion. It's what every one of London is wearing."

As matt unfolded the T-shirt it read "SHE'S MY BH" with an arrow going to the left across the green shirt. As matt put on some ragged jeans and the shirt he looked different without his Dream X uniform on. Apparently this would disguise them just in case Takato or his cronies were around. As Madison put on a short mini skirt with union jack on them and tank top saying. "IF YOU CAN READ THIS YOUR IN FOR A FREE RIDE."

As they left for the entrance matt made sure he had his hellsing emblem with him and that he also had Madison's, he did that was relief. As they walked out of the hellsing estate matt felt like he was leaving a part of him behind but he knew that would not happen…at least not until tonight. At the wrecked club police were there with the ticket tape across the entrance, people were staring at the supposed murder scene. At this time Matt and Madison had just arrived but the police wouldn't let them in, that was until they showed them the hellsing emblems after that the police let them in and kept everyone back.

Down in the wrecked club laid a dance floor splattered with blood, columns fallen from a fierce battle and many names that would never be known. As Madison inspected the weak structure matt looked around pondering at the possibilities of this place suddenly Madison caught him looking around and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!... just looking for any structural damage." Said matt quickly "Say Madison why don't you go into London and get some money out?" suggested matt, Madison looked confused. Suddenly matt handed her a list it had everyone who works at hellsing on it and the some items next to them…but why was this necessary. As Madison left matt rubbed his hands and said to himself.

"Now! We shall begin." He said as he clapped his hands. Back at hellsing sakura was practicing walking just after her blood transfusion. At that moment sears walked passed seeing sakura wobbling made her quite concerned.

"Do you need help, miss?" she asked.

"No I'm quite fine." Said sakura struggling to keep her balance. She nearly fell several times sears could only watch. Just then sakura fell to the floor unable to get up sears rushed in and picked her up. Sakura was thankful someone was around to pick her up kinda like her friends.

"Sorry, how rude of me!" said sears apologising. "I'm Sears Victoria" as sakura reached for her hand she shook it like a friendship handshake and said.

"Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you."

"I see that you mean a lot to matt for him to be rescuing you here in London."

"He does that suit of thing, but I don't know why."

The sun was about to set and Madison had gotten everything matt had written on the list…but why did he send her to do this instead of the damage report? As she carried the bags to the crime scene she wondered why matt wanted her to do all this.

"Hey Madison." Called matt as he came out of the entrance "Did you get the items?"

"Yeah I got them…but what are they for?"

"You'll see." And that's all he said. Back at hellsing Walter was packing some cases in Madison's room as he closed the cases sears saw him and asked.

"Hey Walter, what are you doing?"

"Madison asked me to pack these apparently they're leaving for home tonight."

"What!" she said to Walter "But they just recovered from last night's battle. They can't heal that quickly."

"Well Madison said it was Dream X procedure to leave as soon as the mission was over."

"But Maeve is still knocked out…they can't leave without saying good bye."

"We cannot intervene with other organisations procedures if they have to go they have to go no matter who's knocked out."

"But it just seems so cold." Suddenly a voice came out from behind him.

"It's the way of Dream X I'm afraid." As sears turned round she saw sakura all packed and ready to go.

"You can't go I mean look at you it looks like you went ten rounds with Takato but you're …standing."

"We Dream X agents have an iron will and a soft heart that's why we have to leave." As sears walked towards her she said softly to her.

"Try not to break his heart."

"Were you listing on our conversation?" asked sakura horrified that someone else knew.

"I couldn't help it my hearing is ten times better than humans"

"I'll try but…it won't be easy, I mean we've been through a lot together but I have to tell him that's why we're leaving tonight." Said sakura explaining why they were leaving. As Walter grabbed Madison's suitcase's he said sadly.

"Hellsing will be quiet without you fine agents around."

"We follow different paths to protect our county but I hope our paths will cross again." As they reached the front door matt and Madison were waiting for her not only that but Integra and Alucard came to say good bye too.

"It's been an honor severing with you Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Said matt as he saluted her. "It's also been an honor working with you too alucard."

"My pleasure anything to wipe out that little rat that you call a comrade."

"I thought he was just confused but I guess its war he wants…and so he shall receive." Madison saluted and said.

"It's been an honor working with you too Sears Victoria and you too Walter Dornez."

"It's been fun." Said Sears smiling.

"Most definitely." Agreed Walter.

"But I guess the biggest honor goes to Maeve because she taught me something that I had long forgotten. To disobey orders in order to protect friends." As Integra saluted them she said.

"May god and our majesty ensure you on a safe trip back home, Amen." Matt saluted right back.

"Thanks." As he saluted he said. "May god and your majesty ensure your safety on your perilous journey to protect your country, Amen."

"Thank you." Nodded Integra. As they left for the airport Integra shouted.

"Matt." as matt turned round she said "Keep the hellsing emblems just in case you want to come back." Matt nodded and waved and said.

"I'll think about it." Hours had passed by then but it seemed like an eternity since Matt and Sakura left with Madison and Meilin back home, but the organisations well being comes before anything else. As sears passed Maeves room she could see Maeve…awake! How she was supposed to be out for another day. As she put on a smile trying to hide the fact that matt and the others are gone.

"How are you feeling Maeve?" she asked nervously.

"Fine! How's matt and the others?" she asked. Victoria tried to stay cool but the pressure was getting to her until suddenly.

"Okay, okay, okay I give…stop looking at me with punishing eyes." Maeve wasn't even looking at her. "They left for the airport over three hours ago." Maeve looked mad as she clenched her fists she jumped out of bed and said.

"When I get my hands on him…I'll murder him myself." She was so mad she didn't even notice the _DX _uniform on her bedside which was made especially for her. As she left hellsing and marched to find a taxi that would take her to the airport sears tried to stop her but her anger and short temper prevented Sears from getting too close. Sears wanted to go with her but this was an emotional time for Maeve. As she climbed into the black taxi the cab driver said

"Where to miss?"

"To London airport"

"You got it miss" he replied as he drove off to the airport. Meanwhile at the boarding station matt was looking round.

"What's wrong, matt?" asked Meilin.

"Nothing" he replied but something was wrong with him. Suddenly the tannoy announced.

"Attention passenger's flight 295 is about ready for take off final boarding call for flight 295."

"That's us Matt." said sakura but matt was miles away. As the taxi stopped Maeve jumped forgetting to pay the fare.

"Hey you cheapskate get back ere." Yelled the angry and overworked cab driver. As Maeve ran through all the crowds she then knew what it felt like to matt to chase after someone you need to talk to.

"Okay, be right there!" matt called out to sakura. But matt was too deep into his thoughts about making the right decision "I wonder if she'll be mad at me for leaving without telling her…" Maeve tried to get through everyone to see matt before he left.

"I wonder how she would react…I hope she wasn't troubled by it…" her footsteps became faster and louder, as matt picked up his guitar case he heard a familiar voice.

"Matt!" as matt turned round he couldn't believe it see … it was Maeve, but matt saw Maeve's glaring eyes and her panting out of breath. She must've ran all this way just to say good bye.

"How…why…" he said stunned seeing Maeve up and about. But her eyes softened and she started turning red.

"I…um…wanted to say…" said Maeve going red in her face. She just couldn't think of the words to say because she never said good bye before. As matt reached into his pocket he pulled out a box. It was for Maeve. As matt walked slowly towards Maeve clenching his fist Maeve walked slowly to him as well.

"Here this is for you." Said matt embarrassed as he handed her the box. As Maeve opened the box inside laid a fire shape piece of silver coated in a red paint but it was something more than that. It was a token of his undying appreciation for helping him find sakura. Maeve nearly cried no one had ever given her jewellery before and for someone to give her jewellery for saving someone else's life and that matches their personality and abilities is a very thoughtful gift.

"Thanks matt"

"This amulet is special for three reasons"

"And they are?" she asked.

"One it will never melt even when you use the bomb move, two it increase's your fire abilities up to 15 and finally three it's something to remember our time together." Moments later the cab driver ran up to them.

"Hey you" he screamed at Maeve. As Maeve hid behind matt she knew it was useless to fight him because she had enough energy to be awake but not to fight. "You owe me £34.89 plus tip." Matt had to do something.

"Excuse me; my fine fellow let me guess my crazy friend here must've forgotten to pay you"

"You're damn right"

"How's about we make a deal I pay you double of what she owns you and you take her back to this address." Said matt as he handed the address with a shops number near hellsing.

"Sure, that'll be great" he said happier. As matt took out his wallet and gave the man 100 British pounds, the guy was almost giddy seeing how much cash this kid had. As he walked off matt had to run to gate 21 where his plane was just about to take off. Moments later Maeve was in the taxi on her way back to hellsing the time now was almost midnight. As she looked up at the moon in the cloudless sky gazing at the stars the thought of Matts promise made her happy. She kept running it through her head every word made her heart feel on fire.

"I'll see you again right…?"

"Of course I promise one day soon we'll come down to England and see you again."

"And the others?"

"Most definitely." Matt smiled but Maeve was sad

"I've never said good bye before."

"Don't think of it as good bye think of as…see ya around"

"Okay…see ya around" she said as left for the taxi. As the taxi stopped she apologised for early.

"Forget about it…you know that boyfriend of yours is one rich kid." He said joking with her. As he drove off Maeve wanted to shout 'He's not my boyfriend' but why spoil a perfect night. As a jet engines roared above she waved to it not knowing if it was Matt's plane or someone else's but just in case she waved to it all the same, hoping they had seen it.

CHAPTER 11: RETURN OF CHAOS….COMING SOON!

In this next chapter Maeve gets a surprise back at hellsing…ITS UNDER ATTACK. But by the time she reaches there the battles over and when she returns another surprise awaits her… a new face and a blast from the past.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLSING MEETS DREAM X**

**Chapter 11: Return of chaos**

**(LAST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES) **

It's been three months since Matt, Sakura and Madison were last in England and Maeve was still on airport duty, not because she fouled up a mission with her hot temper but because she wanted to. Every day she would hope that Matt, Sakura and Madison would streak past her chasing a criminal half way across the world but so far…no luck. She sighed an unhappy sigh and frowned. She remembered the last words they said to each other before he left.

"I'll see you again right…?"

"Of course I promise one day soon we'll come down to England and see you again."

"And the others?"

"Most definitely." Matt smiled but Maeve was sad

"I've never said good bye before."

"Don't think of it as good bye think of as…see ya around"

"Okay…see ya around" her eyes became heavy with sadness. And thought to herself.

"I know you said one day soon but I really want to see you guys again because… well you guys are the only ones that understand me outside of hellsing…everyone else would just treat me like a freak." She said as she clenched the DX insignia. Back at hellsing two guards stood in front of the gate on a hot morning as they stood still in full uniform they suddenly spotted something… four figures walking up to the gate. As one of the guards stopped them he said.

"I'm sorry sir this is private property I'm going to have to ask you and friends to…" suddenly the figure showed the guard an emblem. "Oh it's you guys…sorry about that please go on in." As they opened the gates the three tall figures walked in while the fourth short one with long hair followed. Suddenly the guards stopped her but the tall figure turned around, the guards asked him. "Is she with you?" the figure nodded and the guard then released her. As they walked to the house the guard said "I wonder why they're here?" they had reached the front door when Walter had stepped outside to greet them.

"Welcome back to hellsing… come on in." the figure nodded and said

"Any idea where Alucard is?"

"He's asleep in his cell he'll join us later." Down in Alucards cell, alucard was asleep in his chair in the darkness as his eyes twitched he was remembering something from a long time ago.

"For all flesh is as grass, and all the glory of man is as the flower of grass." Said voice echoing through his head. "The grass withererth, and the flower thereof falleth away, but the word of the lord endureth forever." Just then a wooden stake was rammed into alucards heart and this made him throw up blood. As alucards weakened eyes looked at the dark figure as blood ran down his face he said in defeat.

"Have I've been…bested, sir?"

"Yes you are bested. This is not a nightmare you'll be waken from. Your castles have crumbled, your minions lay dead, your servants destroyed and the girl has left this place forever more." As the man looked down on him with big blue eyes he said coldly. "She will never be yours count." He said as he raised his fist above his head into the dark cloudy sky above, as alucard watched the fist came down his eyes widen in pain. He was thrown back with blood pouring out from his chest, before he fell to the ground the man grabbed his collar and said. "You are judged and found guilty vampire king, you have nothing, you are nothing." As alucard slowly closed his eyes the man repeated. "Nothing" before alucards eyes were shut completely. As alucard awakened from his nightmare in his chair in the darkness, bleeding he said.

"The dream again…it was just a dream." Alucard scoffed at the dream and said "It was nothing." In the conference room Walter asked the figures.

"Can I bring you anything?"

"No we're fine…we just want to see sir Integra."

"Of course…I'll try she has a conference with MI5 later."

"Perfect that'll be relevant to our visit here." As Walter left the tall figure removed his coat. The coat was a royal blue with gold trimmings and the insignia _DX _on the front.

"Are you sure about this sir?" said the woman next to him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He said to her to calm her down. "I've got everything all planned out." As he turned to the small figure he said to her. "It's okay you can turn off the holodesguise generator now, we're in hellsing and believe me nothing is ever normal…and that's a good thing." As the small figure turned it off it revealed a rabbit's shadow.

"Are you sure daddy?" she asked scared in a sweet kinda voice.

"Don't worry about it once you see her you can give her your flower crown." Down in Integra's office signing away papers was Integra herself. As she lit one of her Cuban cigars she said to herself.

"You know I'd never thanked him for these…they're my favourite brand and yet I never told him they were." Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me mistress." Called out Walter.

"Come in." as the door opened Walter walked over to her desk. "What is it Walter can't you see I'm busy preparing to talk about national security with MI5 in an hour."

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. But there's someone here to see you in the conference room."

"I bet it's that Damn chief of MI5 probably gets early because he's too slow to get to the conference room on time." As she put out her cigar she grabbed her papers and headed down to the conference room. As she muttered to herself she had finally reached the conference room and said "Whoever's in there tell them… I want them to get the hell out."

"That's not very nice." Said the figure at the far end of the table. Integra's eyes widened.

"It's you…your back…and so soon?"

"Well I thought we come back to talk about…the future of our organisations."

"You're just the same as always aren't you…matt."

"We've come to talk about a partnership between Dream X and Hellsing." Said sakura all of a sudden. Integra pondered this for a moment until suddenly something caught her attention. A small figure behind matt shaking.

"What's that behind you?" matt looked behind him he could see that his little girl was shaking.

"It's okay, don't be afraid, she'll like you." The figure shook her head. "Don't worry she hangs around vampires, she'll definitely like you." He said reassuring her. As the figure took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows to reveal a sweet little girl. Integra nearly fell back not because she wasn't human but because she looked so sweet, so innocent and why would matt bring her all the way here?

"Hi I'm Cream; it's so nice to meet you, Miss Hellsing." She said as she curtseyed.

"My what a beautiful and respectful young girl you are." She said admiring her politeness this reminded Integra when she was her age. "How old is she?"

"Cream here about six years old going on seven."

"I'm impressed, her mother and father must be really proud."

"Just her mother…her real father wasn't there when she was born."

"I'm sorry about that." She apologised to cream.

"That's alright." Said cream sadly. "That's why I have matt…he's kinda like a dad, he keeps me safe, he makes sure I learn and he loves me like a daughter."

"You must be very lucky." But before things became too mushy matt interrupted them and said.

"Hey cream…didn't you want to give something to Miss Integra?" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, thanks dad." As cream disappeared behind matt she opened up her bag and pulled out something for Integra. Integra was wondering what this little girl had for her all of a sudden matt picked her up and held her in his arms. He picked her up so that she could place the flower crown on her head, Integra was stunned and surprised.

"What's this?"

"It's a flower crown; cream only makes them for the people she truly cares about."

"She does?"

"Yeah, I told her how a group of great people helped save my life and sakuras, not to mention saving Madison's and help bringing us down Takato, to her she treats like absolute heroes."

"You know I've never worn one of these before even when I was her age." As matt carried cream to Walter she giggled happily. As Walter bowed his head cream placed the crown on his head this made Walter feel really warm inside who would've thought that a flower crown will turn a grown man into a young man, emotionally. Just then the conference doors opened and in walked eleven men possibly from the MI5 with business suits and all. As Walter and Integra quickly took off their flower crowns matt placed cream down on the floor and put on a serious look on his face.

"Do have a seat gentlemen" said Integra to the eleven men nervously. As they walked in they looked at matt and sakura judging them they also looked at cream and Madison and thought. "Why are these children here?" as Integra gave Walter her flower crown she told him to put in her desk.

"I will do immediately, ma'am." As Walter left Integra greeted the MI5 group.

"Gentlemen welcome. Before we begin I have something I want to share with you." She said as she passed the contract around. The men questioned this contract until finally one of them said.

"Who is this Dream X?"

"That would be us" matt replied. As the MI5 group looked at matt they thought he was a little young to be making business deals.

"Why would you have a co partnership with hellsing?"

"Because sir, they helped Dream X through a very tough time and we return the favour by helping you track down these monsters." The MI5 council gave this proposal much thought, after a few moments they said.

"Well after much consideration we have…accepted the partnership between Dream X and Hellsing."

"Thank you, sir. And as first act of our partner ship may we join your meeting on national security."

"Of course, now to the matter at hand."

"Well now, the situation must be impossibly dire if you got the goal to convene a round table conference…am I right sir Integra?" said the man at the far end of the table wearing a burgundy suit and thin round glasses.

"Yes" she replied.

"And to have these children here…is it really that bad."

"Let me remind you that apart from these children as you put them, you and the police force are the only allies hellsing has and with our fight against this new breed of vampires and monsters we have no choice."

"Civilian reports of vampire attacks on British soil have been rising steadily over the past few months."

"We can't keep this quiet for much longer."

"There are limits to the information that we can suppress, what is going on Sir Integra?"

"We have been conducting a thorough investigation into the matter and finally we have come across our first solid piece of evidence." As she held what look like a small transmitter so small she held with her thumb and index finger. The MI5 council were very surprised by this, but not matt he had seen these things quite a while back when he, sakura and a swat team busted and raided a factory in Hong Kong that was making them.

"And what is that supposed to be?" asked one of the eleven council members.

"A transmitter, perhaps much more" as she held it high to the MI5 council she continued. "We've been finding these microchips embedded within the vampires, these chips seem to relay information regarding the creature's physical and mental state, movements and altercations." When they found out what these things could do one of them shouted.

"Good God!"

"These attacks are not random, there's someone creating these Vampires controlling them moving towards some unknown purpose." She said smiling and holding the Cuban cigar matt bought her. "And that's not all…it gets worse." The council was stunned.

"What…Please go on"

"These are different she said as she lit her cigar. As the smoke rose to the ceiling it started to swirl and fill up the room slowly but surely. "Traditionally, Ghouls come from the corpses of deflowered men and woman once they have been drained of blood by a vampire. But not any more." She said as she exhaled a lot of smoke. "During these last few incidents not one new vampire has been created. Even young boys and girls who are clearly virgins have become ghouls instead of vampires. Also the traditional Ghouls we've encountered in the past do not survive the destruction of their host, but this time, in the vadrick case, even though the Vatican's father Anderson already defeated the vampire." As she put out her cigar in the ash tray with the chip in it she continued. "The place was still filled with ghouls when we arrived."

"So what does this all mean?"

"We are at war against a conspiracy of vampire experts and they are displaying remarkable skill. Gentlemen the enemy is just like us." Meanwhile down below in the sub levels of the Hellsing mansion was Victoria's room was Walter and of course Victoria but she didn't look to happy.

"Walter…" she said twitching "…What the Hell is this thing?" she questioned the coffin in front of her.

"That thing you're referring to is a coffin."

"I know" she said grinding her teeth. "Why is there a coffin in my bedroom?"

"Oh, it's here on orders from sir Integra. We can't have a vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin. Those were her exact words. So there you are."

"What have you done with my bed." As Walter put his feet together he stepped back and said.

"I had it disposed of, of course." The room fell quiet for a few moments then all of a sudden Sears let out a scream that shook the very foundation of the hellsing mansion.

"WALTER!" she screamed. Facing vampires is one thing but facing an angry Draculina was another matter he had to think of something that would calm her down.

"Fine. If it helps the orders were confirmed by alucard as well." All of a sudden the anger in sears just disappeared.

"Master."

"Yes, since your still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire you'll slowly become weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength" sears still felt uncomfortable about this whole coffin thing. Walter could see that she was still uncomfortable. "I take it you're still feeling uncomfortable about the situation?" a moment passed then all of a sudden the doorways light projected a tall shadow and suddenly a dark voice was heard.

"You're an idiot." He said to sears. As sears looked up her voice became quieter and more afraid her widened in fear.

"Ma-Master"

"You chose the night, once you've turned your back on the light of day all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smouldering pain and a slow death." Sears was happy now…Not! As alucard walked in Walter walked over to the wooden desk to a black suitcase.

"Good evening Alucard." Greeted Walter. "I have something very special I wanted to show you." He said as he unlocked the suitcase. As the suitcase slowly opened alucard looked inside to find…a new weapon.

"Oh…What is this?" He said curious about his new weapon.

"The Jackal, a custom 13mm anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful than the 454 casull rounds your use to. 39 cm long, 16 kg in weight and 6 rounds per magazine. The jackal has more fire power than any human could be expected to held."

"And the rounds?" asked alucard

"13mm Explosive shells."

"Casings?"

"Pure Macadonium silver"

"And the tips? Explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips and they've all been blessed." Said Walter as alucard cocked in the bullet chamber. As alucard felt the gun he said to Walter.

"It's perfection Walter."

"I'm pleased that your pleased sir." As alucard looked at the gun he said to himself.

"I bet this beauty could even stop father Anderson dead in his tracks." But he wasn't the only impressed with alucards new weapon sears circled round him looking at the gun from different angles.

"Oh my god master, that's amazing." She said admiring the new weapon.

"Miss Victoria I believe I have something special for you as well." Sears couldn't wait to see what her weapon was…now she wishes she didn't.

"The harkonnen, a 30mm anti-freak cannon, designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells this weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored of targets." Sears couldn't believe it… the cannon was bigger than Walter as she stammered at the mere sight of the cannon she let a scream saying.

"What the hell is that?!"

Meanwhile outside two men were walking down the path to the hellsing estate one of them wore white clothing from jacket to shoes, his coat looks like matt's Dream X jacket except white and no trimmings. He had long blonde hair that went all the way down his back but it was tied up at the bottom. The sleeves of his jacket didn't have his arms in them. He had thin round glasses in front of his dark green emerald eyes; his skin was as pale as snow.

The other man was completely different he wore black trainers with dark blue tracksuit gear with white stripes down the side and in the middle of his jacket. He had piercings on his lips, ears, nose and underneath the eye

He wore white gloves to go with the white strips on his tracksuit, he also wore a blue hat with a gold eye looking up, his eyes were pale yellow but his hair and skin were dark. As they walked the man in the blue tracksuit started talking to the man in the white suit.

"So this dudes friend I mean he's like a real doctor but he like does the cosmetic shit on the side right? So that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back and now he wants a Plexiglas plate for his skull and the doctor fucking does it, he makes a window, you can see the fucker's brain and shit, the guys got a big monster horn and his head meat on display, the guys a freak I mean what the fuck" the guy then laughs insanely and says "You get it." The man in the white suit became annoyed and said to him.

"Shut up." The guy in the track suit looked at him. "The stream of dribble pours from your mouth before every job, can we just this once try for quite, focused and cool."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it same old shit, I know fucking eh bro" as they approached the gates two guards from earlier were on guard. The man in the white suit reminded him.

"Failure is not an option." The man scoffed.

"Ah please! I could pull this job in my goddamn sleep." As they walked silently up to the gate the two guards stop them from getting any further.

"Hey what are you two doing here? These grounds are off limits"

"Oh I'm so sorry" apologised the man in the white suit. "We're on a sight seeing tour of famous English estates."

"Are you saying this mansion isn't open to the public?" asked the man in the tracksuit.

"This is private property, please leave at once." Asked the guard.

"Yes sir." Agreed both of them as they turned to their side the man in the white suit clicked his fingers all of a sudden something came flying towards one of the guards as it made contact with the guard the projectile made a small hole in his head and exploded the brain leaving blood to pour out the back end. As he collapsed to the floor the other guard was in shock. As he looked down the path he saw two tour buses with amour plated windows and a smoking barrel from a rifle, suddenly both tour bus windows had many rifles coming out and were all lined to fire. As the panicked guard stepped back the man in the blue tracksuit said.

"Dudes looking kinda queasy."

"He could use a nap." Replied the man in the white suit.

"Right then, ciao." He said as he clicked his fingers to order the attack. Just then a rain of bullets hit the guard blowing him apart and the wall behind him. As the body fell in the smoke the man in the blue tracksuit said. "Hold your fire, hold your fire…I said hold your fucking fire." Just then the rifles stopped shooting. As the smoke cleared the gates were blown off the entrance to the hellsing estate as the man sighed at the late response of the gunmen he said to the man in the white suit. "Dude, bro, these guys are complete fucking idiots…Are you sure about this shit?" The man scoffed.

"Oh please! This is a test, an insignificant ordinary test…Don't forget the big picture his plans are already moving ahead and we are but the smallest cause in his great plan. Plus we can get revenge for what they did to him three months ago." As the man closed his eyes he remembered a figure in darkness holding a glass of wine…waiting for someone.

"Fine, whatever…now lets have a little fun" he said as he slowly went to click his fingers. As he clicked his fingers the doors on the tour buses were blasted off in a fiery explosion and out walked an army with bullet proof vest and helmets carrying large metal shields with writing reading. 'Boo Doo Peo Ple murder Peo Ple' at the top was the same eye on the man in the blue track suits hat except it had a small tear underneath. As they stood to attention awaiting orders from them the man in the blue tracksuit was holding a pair of heavily modified suppressed P90s, while tapping them on his shoulder as he swung his guns he yelled giving them their first order.

"Listen up maggots, you know how the plan goes, you make the kill you drink the spill." As he smiled evilly he said "and if you run into alucard, the DX fuckers or the hellsing beoyatch don't you quit until their dead…dead!...DEAD!" Inside the building the lights were flickering on and off like some kind of power surge went through the building, this caught Integra's attention. As murmurs went through the council room the head chairman told everyone to calm down and asked Integra.

"Sir Integra what's going on?" suddenly the phone on the table at Integra's end with the screen scrolled the message 'emergency code 6391' then the person from the security room spoke but it was kind of hard to hear due to the gun fire in the back.

"Sir Integra this is control room 1"

"What happened? Report!" down stairs the hellsing operatives were trying there best to suppress the army but to no effect .

"We're under attack. It's an unknown enemy."

"What!" she said furiously.

"All outside communication has been cut off. We can't leave exchanging fire at the front entrance."

"Hold the line. Buy as much time as you can."

"Yes ma'am." Suddenly the situation changed, the man screamed as the army marched in.

"Officer, I need details, how many? Who are we fighting?"

"The enemy…Oh God! The enemy are ghouls!" after the man said ghouls the whole room were stunned no one moved and the shock in Integra's eyes told all that she was most shocked of all. Down stairs the ghouls were still marching in large numbers through the halls as they eyes glowed a dark purple the bullets deflected off them, the three guards were defending the halls by firing at them.

"Aim high soldiers."

"Goddamn it why wont they die." Suddenly one of the soilders got shot through the head and fell into his own pool of blood on the floor.

"Bastards!" exclaimed on of the soilders as he let out a relentless attack of bullets, success the solider blew one of the ghouls head off but….it was still walking there was no stopping these. As the ghouls let a joint attack they killed all the soilders in their path as blood splattered up the ones some of it dripped down from the ceiling. As they walked through the raining blood, the man in blue track suit stopped in the center between four corridors as he turned he could see hellsing operatives moving down towards them. As he fired his guns at the operatives he yelled.

"Up, Up" turned south "Down, Down" then pointed his guns at east and west. "Left, Right, Left, Right." All the soilders laid dead with the blood up the walls. As the bullets fell to the ground and the smoke cleared he said to himself. "Bringing the motherfucking death by kunami…Ah, I'm so fucking hard right now." He said as he gave out an insane laugh, the man behind pushed up his glasses as if to silently say 'what an idiot' suddenly something caught his attention…fog coming down the dark hallway. As he walked down he knew what he was after that He was there. Meanwhile at the airport Maeve was sitting in the food court with a cup of coffee in her hands waiting for Integra to call…but no answer. As she left for the airport entrance she could remember the time she bumped into matt after she thought life was a hellhole.

"Come on." She said to herself "what could be so important that you can't even take a few minutes to tell me I can come back." Back at hellsing Integra told the MI5 what was happening.

"An army! A ghoul army!"

"We need to buy time." Said one of the council members.

"First priority is our evacuation…Can you Dream X agents secure a path to the heliport?"

"Of course" matt replied. Then the ceiling above them rocked from an explosion. "What happened? What was that?"

"I'm afraid it was the heliport sir." Said the solider regrettably

"What!" he shouted furiously

"This is a very well planned out attack, damn."

"This strategy seems too familiar." Said matt pondering to himself. Suddenly another message came through.

"Sir Integra we can't hold this position for much longer…We're being overrun." Suddenly the man screamed.

"Officer." Said Integra

"Jesus"

"report" suddenly it went silent. "Officer, hello?" at the airport Maeve was waiting for a taxi suddenly her radio went off.

"Integra?" someone cleared the throat

"Hello…er this thing on? Okay cool."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Alright calling on all hellsing broadcasts." Announced the voice. Back at hellsing the man in blue tracksuit held his middle finger up at the large screen that was covered in blood.

"This message is going out to the round table conference and a very personal and heart felt shout out to the queen bitch herself, miss hellsing and I also hear she's got some very special guests up there with her but the person I really want to give a shout to is the king fucker himself…Matt sonicble of DX, alright! Your ass is currently being kicked by the valentine brothers; my name is Jan valentine I can't wait to meet each and every one of you." In the back ground the ghouls were ripping off the skins of the dead hellsing operatives and slurping up their blood. "We'll be getting into it as soon as me the boys finish lunch let me be the first to thank you for providing us with all these tasty snacks. By tomorrow hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit." He said as he played single hand catch with one of soilders decapitated heads. Integra was angry that she snapped one of Cuban cigars in half as she grinded her teeth matt just listened holding his fists tighter in anger. Back with Jan valentine as he licked the blood of the head of the soilders he continued.

"You got no where left to run and no where left to hide, cause now I'm coming to kill you, I want to see you cry and beg." As he placed his thumb over the eye and stared pushing it down and rubbing it he advised them "In the mean time I highly recommend pissing yourself's followed by a course of praying to your impermanent god" he said as burst the eye of the solider. "But hey there's always time to be a man and kill yourself's , thank you London we love you good night!" Integra was biting her lip so hard it started bleeding matts fist was drenched in his own blood.

"What you plan to do about this, sir Integra? He said the ghouls had taken over the estate."

"They're coming for us." Matt said calmly.

"What's worse we have a security leak." Said Integra calmly.

"Damn it Integra!" shouted one of the council members. As Integra dialled some numbers she tried to reach someone.

"What's your position Walter?"

"Miss Victoria's room in the sub Basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation; outside communication has been cut off so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least 4 hours or maybe 5. In the mean time our current forces are ordered to defend the conference room…with their lives."

"What do you recommend?" asked Integra.

"Well for starters please fortify the door to the conference room." As he gave Integra a suggestion matt heard that and used his special technique to make the door stronger. As Walter continued "Since both alucard and sears Victoria are with me downstairs in the sub basement, I propose we divide into two teams, alucard will head upstairs, Miss Victoria and I will make our way to the conference room. Let's just hope our guest is ready to fight with us."

"I'm sure he will" she said as she looked at matt "But how will you manage the hallways full of ghouls." She asked wondering how they'll make it upstairs.

"How did you manage to find Alucards cell ten years ago?" a small flash back of Integra when she was 12. Her crawling around in the…Air ducts!

"The air ducts of course" she said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly, good luck." He said as he put the phone down but before it reached the receiver Integra said.

"Walter, these animals are eating my people, show no mercy…Do not let them leave the grounds alive." She furiously. As Walter brought out his wires he said pleased with the order.

"By your orders then…Sir Integra." Sears looked worried but alucard was intrigued.

"Oh…does Walter Dollneaz 'The angel of death' ride again?" sears was looking at Walter and alucard wondering what the hell was going on. She finally asked alucard.

"Come on, what are you two talking about?" alucard laughed and said.

"You'll see soon enough." As Walter looked at sears he said.

"Put the veteran and the rookie together and you my as well have one normal solider." He said as he giggled. As alucard left he said.

"This could actually being fun." He said as he disappeared into thin air. Sears was twitching and asked herself.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it…if any normal people work in this bloody place." As Walter climbed into the air ducts he asked Victoria.

"Miss Victoria can you grab that case over by the desk?"

"Sure…Why what's in it?"

"It's something for our guest." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile upstairs older valentine brother was walking down the hallway looking for something. He passed and admired the paintings on the wall but the one that captured his attention the most was the large portrait of Queen Elizabeth I. as he stopped and gazed spikes from behind the painting flung at him, as he jumped back to avoid them using his vampire reflexes one came close to his eye suddenly he ran out of room and got pinned up against the wall.

As the hellsing operatives came out from behind the door frame they discovered that the suit…was empty. Unaware to them that the valentine brother was floating around suddenly a glowing light entered the head of one of the soilders and then all of a sudden a slash was heard and then the soilders head was spilt in two and blood poured out onto the floor. As the valentine brother stood to the side of the solider holding a sword. As the body fell the solider next to him opened fired the valentine brother turned back into light and whizzed around avoiding all the bullets. As the light came back behind the solider he asked him.

"Please be quiet." He said as he slashed his arms and legs into pieces. As the blood poured out like tsunami of blood coming towards he avoided it because he didn't want blood on the rest of him. Up ahead hellsing operatives were coming out from behind the mirror at least four of them…but to him that was easy. As he looked at them he changed back into the light form dodging the rain of bullets coming his way. He slashed all of them cutting right back into their eyes and then dicing the heads in fell swoop. Suddenly his mobile phone rang; he knew exactly who it was. As he answered it the bodies fell to the floor. "What" he said annoyed on the other side was Jan.

"Yo, Luke what up…can you hear me now? This is your brother Jan valentine commander of the army of the undead hellsing slayers." He said while scratching himself with a hand of one of the dead soilders. "Oh yeah, just letting you know that the first tow floors are secured, now all that's left is to take the third floor, crash the round table conference and… kick the shit at of the little girl and a bunch of old people also anyone we can find."

"Just stick to the plan…Don't give them an edge." As he slid open the door where the men came out he saw a passage way leading to somewhere. "I think I'm heading down to the basement." And then he hanged up. As he hanged up he saw a spot of blood on his suit, as he tried rubbing it out he said to himself "Well that's enough of that time to see what you can really do…Alucard." He said as his eyes turned from green to red. Behind him he left blood dripping from the ceiling and walls and a bunch of dead bodies on the floor…boy I hope the maid of the place isn't dead. Back in the conference room one of members couldn't handle all this stress.

"What the hell's going on?" he said with a panicked look in his eyes. As Integra pushed up her glasses she said calmly.

"They're closing in and fast." The room gasped at the current situation. "They've taken the first two floors as well as the roof escape is impossible."

"Just do something…send the Dream X agents as decoys."

"Sir Edward." Shouted the head chairmen. "This is neither the time nor place for such behaviour. I believe what sir Integra is trying to say we must be all expected to defend ourselves when the time comes, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Nodded Integra with a smile. Sir Edward wasn't the one to look on the positive side in a bad situation.

"And they're ghouls aren't they?" he said as he placed his hands over his head. "And they're armed to the teeth." Matt was becoming annoyed with this guys useless whimpering and said in his head.

"Please god shut this guy up by knocking him on the head."

"We're….we're going to die." Just above Sir Edward one of the tiles became loose as everyone looked up it suddenly fell onto sir Edwards head, matt was shocked by this and said.

"Thank you…And about what I said the other day…she cut us off." As Walter looked he exclaimed.

"It's a…it's a bottom?" it had to be sears suddenly she squeezed through the gap and fell, but to matts reflexes he catch'ed her before she landed on sir Edwards head, unfortunately matt knocked him over. As sears still had her eyes closed she heard a voice saying.

"You know we've really got to stop meeting like this." As she opened her eyes she couldn't believe it.

"Matt! your back." Suddenly Walter landed on the table hands first behind him and then bounced off and landing on his feet were sir Edward was he turned and asked matt.

"Are you alright master matt?" matt nodded.

"Sears, Walter!" exclaimed Integra happily.

"I do apologise for the delay." Said Walter. As sears rubbed her head and blushed she said.

"Er…can you let go off me now?" she asked matt.

"Oh, right sorry" matt apologised. As Integra picked up yet another Cuban cigar Walter lit for her and explained to her what was happening.

"The manors defensive forces have been badly decimated, I don't know who armed and trained these creatures but who ever did is a tactical genius they knew exactly how and where to hit us." As Integra exhaled she asked him.

"Walter…Honestly… do you think we're done for?"

"No of course not…compared to the sorts of trouble Van Hellsing faced a century ago I think it's fair to say this hardly rates as a crisis." As he clicked his fingers for warming up he explained the plan. "The plan is as followed, sir Integra. Alucard will intercept our attackers in the cellar, Sears, Matt and I will clear this floor and sakura and Madison will defend this room as a last line of defence. Your standard orders will be followed to the letter. I promise you that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again. Now with your permission sir, I believe it's time that we give these people a proper lesson in violence." Integra smiled as did Walter, matt and sears just looked at them. As he turned to matt he asked Sears to give him the case. As she past to matt he asked.

"What's in here?"

"Your going to have to open it to find out." Walter said to matt obviously. As matt opened the case he couldn't believe it a new weapon.

"Oh…What is this?" he asked curiously.

"The Jackal's shadow. It's a bit smaller than the original design but has the same amount of power, be careful of the recoil"

"What exactly Is the jackal's shadow?" matt asked Walter.

"the Jackals shadow is a custom 13mm anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful than 454 casull rounds. 20 cm long, 6 kg in weight and 6 rounds per magazine. This has more fire power than any human could be expected to held."

"And the rounds?" asked matt

"13mm Explosive shells."

"Casings?"

"Pure Macadonium silver"

"And the tips? What are they?"

"Mercury tips and they've all been blessed."

"Blessed?" said matt puzzled about the whole blessed part.

"Holy bullets kill all sorts of demons." Said Walter as Matt cocked in the bullet chamber. As Matt felt the gun he said to Walter.

"It's perfection Walter, truly a work of art."

"I'm pleased that your pleased sir." As matt looked at the gun he said to himself.

"I bet this beauty could even stop Takato dead in his tracks." As matt placed the gun on the table he used his Jutsu to make the gun even better. The others were impressed by matt's Jutsu, Integra asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Walter said about the recoil some I'm just making a slight adjustment to it, by doubling the absorbing power of the recoil buffers I can fire this thing without any recoil." Walter was impressed.

"I like to see that in action." He said to matt hoping it works. As matt put the gun in his inside pocket he told cream.

"Cream promise me no matter what happens you stay behind Miss Hellsing"

"I promise" when cream makes a promise she keeps it.

"Don't worry matt, I'll give my life to protect cream I'll treat like she was my own." Said Integra reassuring matt of creams safety. This made matt a lot better. Meanwhile in Integra's office Jan valentine lit one of her cigars using his own special lighter. As he inhaled and exhaled the taste of the Cuban cigars he exclaimed.

"Fuck these are some fine cigars like all the bougwa and shit." He said as he slammed his feet on the desk. As he lent back his seat he sprung forward somersaulting over the desk and landing in front of his army. "I mean come on, that's just fucked up." He exclaimed loudly as he walked towards the door the army parted to make room for him. "People starving in the world and she's wasting money on this. A slow and agonising

Death is too good for that stick up her ass bitch. I think its time someone gave her an old fashioned working class ass kicking." As brought back his foot he forced it forward to kick the door down. Meanwhile down in the cellar Luke had just found the entrance to alucards room by blowing apart the wall. As he walked forward into the darkened room his shadow became smaller and smaller as he moved further away from the light behind him.

"I know your in here." He called out into the darkness. "Even when you're hiding I can feel your presence." Suddenly alucard spoke and said.

"Why on earth would I hide?" as the light illuminated the room alucard sat patiently in his chair waiting for him. His face looked bored as he spoke to Luke. "Don't dare mistake my patience for cowardice, honestly I was starting to get a bit bored waiting for you." As Luke walked ever closer to alucard…he bowed in front of him and said.

"It's a pleasure to make your Acquaintance alucard. My name is Luke Valentine I'm a really big fan of your work." Upstairs the army was marching closer and closer to the conference room. Jan Valentine's eyes were glowing red as he called out down the hall.

"Little Hellsing chicke we're coming to find you, come on out and play little hellsing, I promise it's gonna be a lot of fun. We just want to torture you, kill you, maybe skull fuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground go home and masturbate, okay?" suddenly up ahead two doors opened up simultaneously and out stepped Walter and matt. Walter released the wires in his hand and threw them at Jan valentine and his army, as he swirled the wires he manage to cut the Cuban cigar in half and two of the ghouls behind him. As the cigar fell to the ground the blood covered it putting that fire straight out. Jan looked surprised at these two.

"Oh dear." Said Walter as he walked down the hall with matt. "I missed I guess I'm not as spry as I use to be." Matt clapped his hands and said.

"Hey it was good try for someone your age." As Jan valentines eyes widen in fear Walter announced himself.

"My name is Walter Dollneaz butler to the hellsing family." He said as he tightened his gloves. "And former Master Vampire hunter." He said as he swirled his wires around his ghoul army and tried to slice them in half. Jan's eyes became widened with fear as he saw the wires coming towards him, as he clicked his fingers he ordered the ghouls.

"FIRE!" as the ghouls let out a ferocious blast of bullets at both matt and Walter, they decide to charge straight into the battle. As they charged into battle matt threw something on the ground placed his hands on top to summon up a wall of earth. As Walter coiled his wires around the ghouls he sliced them to pieces and shouted.

"Bit on the slow side aren't they? After all a ghoul is just a ghoul in theory threatening certainly ferocious, but honestly they're quite a distance from indestructible or in invincible" he said as he pulled on his wires cutting the army in half. As they fell they blood spouted up behind him he stood frozen in fear. As matt reverted the wall back into soil he said to Jan.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself followed by a course of praying to your impermanent god" but Jan valentine just laughed insanely and said to matt.

"Now that's fucking great…Cause I gotta tell you ploughing through you people was starting to bore the fuck out of me." As he clicked his fingers the remaining soilders with metal shields surrounded him and aimed they missile launchers and riffles at them.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Walter silently. As they moved forward in a turtle formation matt and Walter just stood there… talking to one another.

"Do you think it's time Walter?"

"I believe so matt." agreed Walter. "Miss Victoria…now would be a good time for some sport. Down the hallway at the door laid Victoria with her harkonnen aimed, locked and loaded.

"Sir…right." She said as she fired her cannon. As the missile came towards them they both dodged it just in time. As it flew by them it went straight through the metal shield of the ghouls made a hole through one of them and took out about half of them. Jan was surprised by that explosion so was sears she had no idea how much fire power this thing had.

"Second volley, fire an incendiary round with a VT fuse straight through the centre ranks." Shouted Walter instructing sears what to use next and where to fire.

"Yes sir!" she said as she emptied out the empty shell. As it ejected leaving a trail of smoke it crashed on the floor and echoed loudly. As she cocked the Incendiary round with the VT fuse she then aimed the cannon. As she careful aimed it at the centre ranks Jan valentine saw the cannon and exclaimed.

"Oh fuck you!" as she got a lock on she fired right down the centre ranks. Jan jumped to avoid just before it exploded and took out the rest of the army, as he charged carrying the two heavily modified suppressed P90s he laughed insanely, his aim was at matt and Walter. Suddenly he jumped and try to knock them out with a kick but matt deflected some of the kick with his sword. While they crashed through the door Jan let out a series of bullets at them fortunately all the bullets missed them. when the smoke cleared Jan said pissed off. "You like you old fuck." As twirled round pointing the two guns at matt and Walter he didn't notice that during the kick when matt deflected it Walter managed to tie his wire around one of his piercings on his lip. As Walter pulled on the wire the piercing was torn from his lip and started to bleed. As the ring hit the floor Jan spat up blood and yelled "Now Die!" as aimed the guns at them just then Sears ran towards them, disappeared and snuck up behind Jan knocking him to the floor and pinning him down.

"I've got him Walter, are you alright?" She yelled.

"Get off bitch; I'm supposed to be on top." As Walter got up he said to sears.

"I think I'm starting to feel my age." As matt brushed himself off sears asked him while holding Jan down.

"Are you alright matt?"

"Yeah I'm fine nice tackle by the way and I've got to say that is an impressive hold, where ever did you learn it?"

"Well I was a police officer once."

"You? A cute little thing like yourself in the police force? No way" sears blushed and even in the heat of battle matt still manages to find time to charm girls.

"Get the fuck off me! Fucking vampire slut!" shouted Jan while struggling to get free. Sears tightened her grip around his neck, but he just laughed and said. "Is this chick the best you got? No wonder you all went down like a fucking bunch of pussies" Walter said sternly to him.

"I'll be the one asking the questions, what's the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?" as Jan smiled he said innocently.

"Me? I'm just a tourist I was passing by totally minding my own business and thought I have a look…So we cool, Dude? Suddenly Walter stepped on his hand and matt threw a kunai in front of him and said.

"Tell me the truth or the next one will go through your balls" and Walter added.

"The left one's next." As he growled at them he finally said.

"We were following orders, alright? We were told to fight the Hellsing Head Quarters and kill everyone we found inside. We were supposed to confirm the death of the round table and the Dream X agents and also your pet vampire."

"Hold on…your not the only one in charge here, who else?" asked Walter sternly. He just laughed and said sarcastically.

"Wow (!) Your quick right now big brother Valentine is downstairs beating alucard into a carpet stain." Sears looked worried so did Walter, Matt just hoped Alucard could hold his own for a while. Meanwhile downstairs alucard and Luke were still staring each other out.

"Your name gets thrown quite a bit alucard. Hm? The things people say." Alucard wasn't impressed "They tell stories of your amazing strength, how you glide through oceans of blood? They call you nightwalker, beyond human" as his reflection was caught in the wine glass he continued. "A monster whose powers radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. Finally I get to know once and for all if there's anything more to you than rumor." Alucard smiled at him. "When I was human I feared you, the stories anyway and when I gave up being human, when I became this I began to admire you. You the first great pioneer of immortality, No matter what the rest of us do really we all know we're jus chasing your shadow." Alucard scoffed and said

"That's ridiculous, you fool" as he continued he told him "There is no such thing as an immortal."

"Yes I know" said Luke. "Once I have your head on a stick everyone else will no it too. So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true." Suddenly the wine glass on the table next to alucard fell and as it fell Luke valentine pulled out a sawed-off M1 Garand rifle while alucard pulled out his new weapon the jackal. Before the wine glass even hit the floor alucard and Luke already had their guns to each others heads ready to fire. As the wine glass broke so did hell. Shots were fired into heads of both of them. As they both laid still with blood trickling out of their heads, suddenly alucard started laughing insanely a moment passed and so did Luke now both of them started laughing at the fact that they were equally matched. All of a sudden Luke pulled out a second a sawed-off M1 Garand rifle and shot alucard several times one of the bullets knocked his glasses off. The smile on his face wide and fear-provoking his eyes were as ice cold and unchanging as he raised his arm he shot several times but every bullet he shot Luke dodged everyone. While he was dodging these bullets he shouted to alucard.

"You've never seen anything like me before. I was design to surpass you in everyway. I was born to be your death." Said Luke full of himself. As he rushed forward dodging bullets along the way he stood on alucards chair putting the gun to his face. "Checkmate." He said like this was a game of chess. What Luke failed to realise until it was almost too late is that alucard aimed the gun at his heart one shot and it was all over. As Luke gasped to his surprise alucard smiled evilly and pulled the trigger. As Luke jumped in the air he still managed to dodge all the bullets as he landed back on his feet he still dodged the bullets until an explosion behind him made him turn round. As he looked he couldn't believe it the entrance where he came in was blocked by a pile of rubble.

"A pistol…Did that? Jesus" he said in shock.

"Your reflexes are amazing." Said alucard sounding impressed.

"I told you I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." As he pointed the gun at alucard he told him. "I have the sum total of your vampuric power at my disposal all of it and more." Alucard just whistled impressed. Upstairs Matt, Walter and sears were still holding Jan down.

"Me and my brother we were design with the soul intention of killing you fucks…you people are so fucking dead and you don't even know it." He said explaining why he and his brother became a vampire. Sears tightened the grip around his neck.

"Your in no position to make threats." Said matt not worried by this whole ideal.

"Now hold still while I cut off your head." Said Walter as he prepared his wires but Jan just laughed in his face and said.

"Dude you must be going senile, Alfred." Walter became annoyed at remark as he held the wires between his teeth he saw something. Giant teeth and drooling mouths with purple eyes Walter looked terrified, so did matt both frozen in fear. As sears looked up her guard was down and Jan took advantage of the situation as he elbowed sears in the chest. As he jumped in the air sears rolled back from the attack into a ball. As she started to recover she turned round to see glowing purple eyes in the darkness coming their way.

"And now for our next trick check door number three." He said as he pointed to the door behind him. If the glowing eyes and gnashing teeth scared Matt, Walter, Sears the next thing about these ghouls scared the fuck out of them, these ghouls were…Hellsing operatives. Drenched in blood, missing part of their skulls and limbs limping towards them. As they eyes filled with fear Walter exclaimed crossly.

"My god! What have you done?"

"Time to get this party started" as he somersaulted over Matt, Sears and Walter he landed back on his feet and a break for the conference room.

"Stop" yelled Walter as he threw his wires at him.

"Oh No you don't!" Matt yelled as he threw a kunai at him. As Walters's wires coiled around his arm the force was enough to pull it off him and Matt's kunai lodged itself in between his right leg just behind the kneecap but he kept running bleeding from both his arm and his leg. As he laughed madly he opened the door with his only good arm to discover that the round table conference pointed their guns at the door waiting for him, while the two female DX agents Sakura and Madison knelt down on the floor with the pistols in their hands ready to fire. As Integra reached for hers she said to him.

"You made it, congratulations" as everyone cocked their guns Jan said.

"Oh Fuck me!" then a rain of bullets was fired at him from different angles and areas as blood splattered everywhere he collapsed to the floor revealing behind that would surly shock Integra.

"What?" she said in shock. Meanwhile in the cellar Alucard and Luke were still going at it. As they fired shots at each other Luke said to himself.

"He's not even trying to dodge the bullets; does he think he's indestructible? Everything has a breaking point." As fired a shot into alucards arm alucard still remained unaffected by it. "He may act like he's not injured. But he's taken far more damage than me, I can beat him." As Alucards arms were drenched in blood he couldn't fire anymore…but he had an ace up his sleeve. Suddenly he laughed and said.

"Yes, excellent I haven't had this much fun in ages." He laughed madly and said with his right eye glowing red. "What did you say name was?" suddenly all the blood from his face just disappeared. as Luke looked one he said at last.

"It's Luke…Luke valentine."

"Luke valentine it's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire." Suddenly that symbol on his gloves started glowing. "Releasing control on restriction systems on three, two, one, approval on situation A recognised commencing the Cromwell infarction ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." He said as he placed his hands in a square shape over his third eye.

Suddenly the whole had opened eyes staring at Luke trying to torment him. "Now valentine its time to educate you on how a real vampire does battle." He said as his whole body released two black demon dogs and then his whole body fell apart. Then below his feet insects crawled around. As Luke panicked the two demon dogs attacked him but he mange to dodge them, then he saw the insects crawling after him. As he screamed and ran towards the door an arm came out of the dog's mouth holding the Jackal. As alucards arm shot a bullet at Valentine the bullet blew off one of his legs. As he felt the pain he limped on holding the wall while trying to run away, then a second shot was fired blowing off his other leg. As he fell to the ground screaming in pain he rolled to the foot of the stairs bleeding. As he looked up he could see it was a long climb up and the entrance was blocked. So he laughed insanely because he knew he was about to die. As he turned round he saw alucard coming out from the shadows he shouted at him.

"What are you…what in the hell are you?" A wicked laugh came from the swirling vortex of pure black terror.

"Come on get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your legs" he said as he held it in front of him. "summon up your familiars! Transform your body! Heal your severed legs and stand." Luke became more and more scared as alucard hold one of his legs he started to squeeze it like a fresh orange. "The evening is still so young. Come on hurry, hurry, hurry!" As Luke looked at alucard he could see he was different with the flaming eye in the middle his hair swirling about like black fire and his outfit turning into black leather. "Pull yourself together the fun is has just begun, come on HURRY!" he yelled.

"MONSTER!" yelled Luke. As alucard looked shocked at what Luke just called him the shadows behind him with the soul piercing red eyes disappeared.

"So I see you for what you really are, your pathetic nothing but a useless snivelling lump of meat."

"Shut up! You're nothing but the hellsings family toy, a dog to the church of England not even fit to call yourself a vampire, a puppet on a…"

"Silence!" Luke was stunned alucard then turned his arm into a dog with a thousand eyes. "I'm a dog…then your dog food." As the dog set its sights on Luke it attacked him full on Luke tried to get rid of it by shooting at it but it was no use the dog attacked and blood was splattered up the stairs and the dog ground him into the floor. A part of his severed arm flew in the air but not for long the demon dog grabbed it and chewed to bits like a chew toy. "Is that really all you had? Such a shame I over estimated you…as a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit, now your nothing but dog shit." As alucard started to absorb all the blood he said to himself. "The one upstairs didn't seem like much but they're having more trouble with him then I would've expected." He said as he walked back to his chair. Upstairs sears was running trying to get away from the ghouls as one of them grabbed her ankle she tumbled over and feel on the floor. From the conference room Integra couldn't believe it.

"My men…they've turned all my men into ghouls." As they all piled on sears matt wanted to help her fight them off by Walter restrained him…he knew what was about to happen next. As Sears tried to get free she became more and more angry suddenly her eyes turned red and she went into a frenzy. As she sliced all the bodies in half her body was covered in blood, she didn't know she was doing matt couldn't stand and watch idly.

"Sears stop." He cried as he ran to her. as he grabbed her and hugged her he shouted to her. "That's enough…sears you can stop now." She was panting heavily "Sears…please stop." Suddenly her eyes turned back to normal blue as she looked at her hands she collapsed to the floor so did matt. Then suddenly footsteps were heard as matt looked down to the end he saw…Maeve. Maeve was panting heavily she must've ran from the airport to get here, as she ran towards sears matt let go of her so that Maeve could comfort Sears while he went to talk to Jan. Jan was thrown up against the wall by Walter quite a good arm for someone of his age.

"It's all over." He said to Jan.

"Nice. Well come on and kill me then dick." He insulted Walter.

"Oh He's not gonna kill you." Said matt as he walked over to him. "At least not until you tell us who put you up to this, and then we'll put you out of your misery." As matt held his gun at his face. But Jan just laughed and said.

"you serious? You fucking pussy." As matt and Walter stood aside they let miss Integra through. As Jan looked up he said "What up bitch" as she aimed her gun at him she said.

"we'll have no more of that…I'm pissed off." As Jan laughed she asked him "Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for all this? Start talking!" but he just laughed insanely at her face "Answer!"

"Oh come on Bitch you know, the ones who put the fucking chip in me." As he groaned as he stood up he said to her. "the chip that's sending information to them letting them know we fucked up, they can hear us talking every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything you think they going to let me fucking live." Suddenly his whole body was alight as everyone gasped he said. "See I fucking told you" as he laughed insanely he said "Well since I'm fucked how about a piss a little wisdom on you dip shits." As Walter stood in front Integra to protect her from the burning flames he held up his middle finger and said. "you can take this glue and shove it up your ass, bitch. Beware…the… shadow legion." He said as his body turn to ash. Integra nearly broke down into tears.

"The shadow legion? That's it."

"Are you alright sir Integra?" asked Walter.

"Yes im fine" she said as she put away her gun under her lapel. "As for them…please put them out their misery." She said as she looked at the struggling corpses.

"Of course." Suddenly the head chairmen walked out and said.

"Walter you will relay that order." He said as he held out a gun. "The responsibility must fall…to their leader, sir Integra it's your duty."

"No sir Islands, that's going to far!"

"This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra your lack of preparation is an offence and since this facility is under your command and the responsibility is yours." Integra started shaking her fits in regret. "The fact that these men died and then reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault" Walter became angry and said in an outburst.

"How dare you sir!"

"Walter!" Integra stopped him. As she grabbed the gun cream looked from behind the chair and saw the corpses. As Integra walked over to one of them she knelt down placed a gun to their head and said sadly. "I do not ask for your forgiveness. This is my burden." As she put her finger on the trigger Sir islands asked Walter.

"Now Walter see what you can find out about this Shadow legion I expect you work to quickly and thoroughly."

"Yes of course Sir islands"

"We will see them pay a thousand folds for this horror." Just then Integra pulled the trigger and the shot had been fired. Matt then spent half night up with cream because she was too scared to sleep. Morning came and Walter had the results on the shadow legion.

"out of the 96 members of the hellsing organisation's head quarters in London, only ten are left, 8 of which that are alive because they were away of the time of the attack. Excluding them the only ones to survive the attack are myself and you sir Integra."

"What about sears and alucard aren't you forgetting about them."

"I didn't include them because they are already dead, sir."

"Yes of course." She said as she threw two documents on the desk. "Any word yet on the shadow legion."

"We've enlisted the resources of the British intelligence service as well as the national public safety commission. We went as far as to rummage through the filled book stacks at the British museum. Internationally we discovered seven different military cults through Japan, France and the united states including a classic film lovers club."

"classic movies?" she said looking puzzled.

"Yes the club only has films dating back to the 1950's the 'shadow legion' was a film created in 1955.

"So your telling me we have no solid leads."

"My apologises, ma'am at his point the only we know is its definition. "Many dark soilders" suddenly Integra became interested.

"Now that is something"

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember Walter? The cult of the shadow legion. The order that sought the glory of a thousand year old kingdom that plunged the entire planet into a world war." Walter looked shocked. As she lit her Cuban cigar she added "Hitler's Germany, The shadow legion of the third Reich"

Meanwhile in some unknown location figures of darkness stood in the darkness awaiting orders as the chatted amongst each other they suddenly stood to attention. A man with short blonde hair and thick glasses said.

"All is well gentlemen…the master was pleased with the experiment now we move on to phase 2"

(SOBS) :( I'M AFRAID THIS WILL BE MY LAST NARRATING FOR THIS STORY I PASS THE TORCH OVER TO…MATT AND THE GANG. Passes them an Olympic style torch

Matt: thanks man! From now on we'll be telling you what comes next in our new adventure.

Maeve: yea so keep reading, because in our next story space voyage we get a message from the stars…literally. Next time: message from beyond the stars.

Matt: ah man im totally psyched.


End file.
